


Niebieskie Migdały

by Wilga



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, POV Cullen Rutherford
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilga/pseuds/Wilga
Summary: Wszystko to, co dotyczy postaci komendanta Cullena Rutherforda, a czego nam w Dragon Age: Inkwizycja zdecydowali się nie pokazywać (bo obchodzi tylko nas).Studium charakteru w najprostszej formie.





	Niebieskie Migdały

**Author's Note:**

> 'Inkwizytorka w ciągu pierwszych paru dni w Azylu zdobyła ich zaufanie. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni zdobyła ich przychylność. Po przybyciu do Twierdzy zdobyła ich serca. A teraz, każdego kolejnego dnia, zdobywała ich w całości[...].'
> 
> Drobne, niewpływające na fabułę zmiany w wydarzeniach kanonicznych.  
Próba ukazania postaci w maksymalnie kanonicznej wersji.   
Wszelkie błędy uniwersum naumyślne i przystosowane do fabuły (bo mogę). 
> 
> Będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz.

Podniebna twierdza w ciągu kilku dni z ruiny zamieniła się w dom i to wszystko za sprawą intensywnej pracy ambasadorki, która dniami i nocami zaganiała do pracy nie tylko drobnych rzemieślników i chłopów, ale też żołnierzy Komendanta. Kiedy przychodzili ze skargami, Cullen rozkładał jedynie ręce, będąc wciąż pod czujnym okiem ambasadorki. Józefina nie dawała mu ani chwili wytchnienia – nie dała mu też forów, bo już w dwa dni po dotarciu do górskiej twierdzy, wspominając coś o męskiej dumie i powinności, zaciągnęła go do prac przy odnawianiu schodów prowadzących do sali tronowej. Zgodnie z umową miał jedynie wydawać polecenia i pilnować swoich chłopców, jednak jako człowiek czynu sam zabrał się do murowania i utwardzania, porzucając gdzieś nieopodal miecz i wierzchnie okrycie. Nad schodami zeszło parę dni – w tym czasie inna grupa odnowiła w całości koszary, a żołnierze raz dwa pozajmowali zbite z desek prycze i sami skonstruowali wielki stół, na którym w dwa tygodnie po przybyciu do twierdzy stanęły pierwsze kufle z piwem.

Podniebna twierdza nie była jeszcze doskonała, dużo czasu zajmowało im też delegowanie jednostek i agentów w głąb Orlais, by szerzyć wpływy Inkwizycji i informować zainteresowanych o rozszerzonym naborze do wojsk, jednak nim się obejrzeli, każdy jeden mieszkaniec górskiej twierdzy miał swoją komnatę, swoje miejsce przy stole i swój kawałek przestrzeni, na której mógł pracować. Komendant, po części przypadkiem, a po części fartem, także zajął swoje miejsce – w jednej z wież, z dala od komnat najistotniejszych członków inkwizycji. Miał to szczęście, że ponad komnatką z biurkiem i regałami na książki, która w ciągu paru dni drogą przyswojenia stała się jego oficjalnym gabinetem, gdzie przyjmował rekrutów i żołnierzy, znajdowała się niewielka izdebka z dziurą w dachu i ze starym, ale bardzo przestronnym łóżkiem. Być może należała kiedyś do strażnika, który z okien obserwował nadciągające doliną wojska, może była miejscem zamieszkania maga lub naukowca. Podniebna twierdza nie była przypadkiem – jej mury były nasiąknięte silną magią, która wibrowała w powietrzu, która wibrowała także w izdebce na górze. Komendant czuł tę magię, bo uczono go, jak ją rozpoznawać. Była szczególnie silna nocami, gdy po całych dniach pracy próbował dostosować pomieszczenie do swoich potrzeb, przybijając do spodu ramy łóżka haki na skórzane pasy, przemycając do swoich komnat wiadra i montując metalową klapę z mechanizmem, którego nikt z postradanymi zmysłami nie mógł uruchomić.

Musiał się zabezpieczyć, na każdą ewentualność. W gruncie rzeczy nie marnował wcale czasu, bo o ożywczym śnie tak czy inaczej mógł zapomnieć.

Podczas jednej z takich prac zaskoczył go niespodziewany gość. Stał akurat na drabinie prowadzącej na górę i wkręcał śruby w sufit, nie usłyszał więc, jak mężczyzna zakradł się do środka. Drzwi do gabinetu zawsze były otwarte, każdy jeden żołnierz, każdy jeden rekrut czy nawet mieszkaniec mógł się do niego zwrócić, nawet w środku nocy. Kiedy już udawało mu się zasnąć, nie sypiał zbyt twardo, usłyszałby więc kroki. Tym razem jednak nie słyszał, bo sufit trzeszczał, a praca i myśli wciągnęły go głęboko w swój ożywczy wir.

\- Sir Rutherford.

Cullen wzdrygnął się, jednak nie przerwał pracy.

\- Nikt poza podwładnymi nie zwracał się do mnie tytułem rycerskim od…

\- Od wydarzeń w Kirkwal – dokończył, oparłszy się na krawędzi biurka.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Pavus. Powinienem się do pana zwracać per „Altusie”?

\- Wystarczy „Dorian”. Proponuję, byśmy przeszli na ty. Prędzej czy później tak się stanie, a nie warto marnować ani minuty w obliczu niszczycielskiej siły wojny, która z każdym dniem jest coraz bliżej naszego uroczego przytuliska. Ja, na ten przykład, pragnę wykorzystać chwilę spokoju, obserwując uroki wojskowych pracujących na wysokościach…

Cullen odchrząknął, chowając śrubokręt za pas. Ostrożnie zsunął się z drabiny i zwrócił się przodem do Doriana wygodnie rozłożonego na krawędzi jego biurka. Biurko, jako jedyny mebel w całej wieży, było duże, stabilne i wyjątkowo mało chybotliwe. Widocznie przyciągnęło energicznego maga swoją trwałością.

\- Spędzasz całe dnie, flirtując tu i ówdzie, zamiast pomóc chłopom z noszeniem drewna jakąś rewolucyjną magiczną techniką?

\- Mówisz o telekinezie? – Dorian uniósł idealnie wyregulowaną brew, uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Bez obaw, rycerzu, szanuję twoje tradycyjne acz nudne jak flaki z olejem poglądy. Choć w Magisterium mówiono ostatnio o pewnych technikach chwilowej zamiany płci…

\- Mówisz o zmiennokształtności? – zapytał przewrotnie, jednak mag skrzywił się jedynie na jego drobny przytyk i niedoinformowanie.

\- Zmiennokształtność obejmuje tylko zmianę formy ludzkiej na zwierzęcą i istotnie została opatentowana przez Magistrów. Zmiana płci to znacznie bardziej zaawansowana magia. Ciekawy?

Cullen pokręcił głową z pewną odrazą kryjącą się w grymasie kącika ust.

\- Jestem niemal pewny, że nie przywiałoby cię do tej zimnej i ciemnej wieży, żeby sprawdzić moją wiedzę z zakresu magii.

\- I tu się mylisz! – Dorian wesoło klasnął w ręce, podnosząc się znad krawędzi biurka. – Po naszej spektakularnej ucieczce – tak, tak, rycerzu, nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu, nie krzyw się – z Azylu, postanowiłem trochę poszperać w twoim życiorysie. Popytałem tu i ówdzie, wygrałem partyjkę w karty z naszą uroczą szpiegmistrzynią, podszedłem ambasadorkę w bardzo trudnej dyskusji na temat polityki i pogrzebałem w dokumentacji, kiedy księgowy nie patrzył. Muszę przecież wiedzieć, z kim staję ramię w ramię, by ratować świat. Szczególnie, jeśli ten ktoś, zamiast skupić się na przekazywaniu swoich wspaniałych genów, plewieniu ziemi i budowaniu kolejnych gospodarstw na wzór swoich bliskich, od najmłodszych lat uczył się, jak zabijać takich, jak ja.

\- I czego się dowiedziałeś? – Komendant splótł ręce na piersi, czując, jak gniew narasta gdzieś z tyłu głowy, walcząc z niepokojem.

\- Że odszedłeś z Zakonu. Niewielu wysoko sytuowanych templariuszy uchodzi z tego z życiem. Tyle się słyszy o różnych nieszczęśliwych wypadkach, potknięciach na schodach, rzekomych samobójstwach… A tu proszę, nie dość, że były templariusz, to w dodatku eks-rycerz i dobrze prosperujący generał. A wiesz, jak zrekrutowano cię do Inkwizycji?

\- Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak zbiegi okoliczności – oznajmił Dorian, przechadzając się w tę i z powrotem po zakurzonym gabinecie. Przystanął przy półce z książkami i wolno powiódł palcem po grubych grzbietach. Nie pasował do ciemnego, surowego wnętrza, był zbyt błyszczący, zbyt brokatowy, zbyt wystawny z całym swoim magicznym jestestwem. – Dostałeś rekomendację u naszej uroczej szpiegmistrzyni. Osobą rekomendującą była jej daleka przyjaciółka. Błękitne oczy, kręcone włosy, fereldeńska krew. Mówi ci to coś?

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że nie wiem, czym potajemnie trudni się moja siostra…

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. – Dorian błysnął zębami w małym, tajemniczym uśmiechu. – Tym bardziej ciekawi mnie, dlaczego tak sławna w swoim środowisku persona, zamiast dzielnie prowadzić lud przez zamieć i znoje, wykrzykiwać co sił w płucach hasła wolnościowe i zagrzewać swoich ludzi do walki, w czasie najtrudniejszej próby sił, w czasie spektakularnej ucieczki rzyga po krzakach i trzęsie się w gorączce.

\- Gdybym nie podejrzewał, że wszystko już wiesz, tłumaczyłbym się grypą.

Mag pojaśniał na twarzy, odwrócił się od regału z książkami i wziął się pod boki.

\- No, no, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej mnie zaskakujesz, Komendancie.

\- Zdaje mi się, albo przeszliśmy na „ty”. Chyba, że to rozmowa służbowa, wówczas proszę mi wybaczyć moją nieobyczajność. W końcu pochodzę z chłopskiej rodziny.

Cichy śmiech wyrwał się spomiędzy pełnych ust Doriana.

\- Spodziewałem się po tobie raczej grymasów, fochów i oburzenia, a tymczasem nasza rozmowa przybiera nieoczekiwanego zwrotu akcji, bo oto rośnie we mnie sympatia!

\- Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Nie mniej, nie więcej.

\- Nie zbaczajmy z kursu. Nie przyszedłem tu w końcu, by flirtować. – Mag wolno wsunął się na jego krzesło za biurkiem, wsparł plecy o wygodne oparcie. – Nie będziesz miał mi za złe, jeśli powiem, że jako praktyk konkurencyjnej dyscypliny czuję się w osobistym obowiązku zwrócić szczególną uwagę na twoją małą słabość?

\- Mam już kogoś, kto zwraca na to szczególną uwagę. Wszystko przemyślałem i o wszystko zadbałem.

\- Ktoś, kto włada mieczem, nie zdoła poskromić niszczycielskiej siły lyrium, gdy to wybuchnie z całą jego mocą i przedostanie się z żył do mózgu. – Dorian sięgnął po pióro leżące na biurku, dokładnie obejrzał puszysty pióropusz. – W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni dotarło do mnie, że wygrana naszej kochanej Inkwizytorki znaczy dla mnie więcej niż tylko ratowanie świata. Rozumiesz więc chyba, że nie mogę dopuścić, by ktoś, kto stoi po jej prawicy za stołem, przy którym ważą się losy świata, stanowił dla niej zagrożenie. Widzisz, Inkwizytorka to nie tylko świecąca blizna na ręce, która zamyka szczeliny na niebie. To także niebywale silny charakter, wielkie serce i temperament, który ma moc wpływania na najznamienitsze osobistości.

Miał rację. Cullen przyznawał to z pewną niechęcią. Byłoby wygodniej, gdyby Morenn Lavellan, dalijka z blizną na ręce, była jedynie narzędziem w ich rękach, które na czas podejmowania decyzji można by było skuć i zamknąć w lochach. Jednak ona była silna, zbyt silna, emanowała energią, której on sam nie potrafił jeszcze pojąć, na myśl o której robiło mu się ciepło, a dłonie drżały, ilekroć pojawiała się w pobliżu. Promieniała siłą i zdecydowaniem godnym królów, choć była tylko drobną, młodziutką elfką z głębi kontynentu, nikim ważnym, nikim, kto mógłby decydować o losach świata. Nigdy nie było jej pisane znaleźć się w miejscu, w którym była teraz. Gdy usiadła na tronie zaraz po przybyciu do Podniebnej Twierdzy, nie wyglądała wcale na zagubioną, choć tron nie pasował do jej znoszonych ubrań, cienkich ramion i dziecięcej twarzy. Wykazała się wówczas – podczas swojej pierwszej audiencji i podczas wydawania wyroku – mądrością, która im wszystkim odebrała mowę. Cullen zaraz po późnej audiencji zaszedł do ambasadorki i poprosił o komentarz, ta jednak, choć zwykle rozgadana i skora do rozmów, skwitowała to tylko prostym „zdumiewające”.

Inkwizytorka w ciągu pierwszych paru dni w Azylu zdobyła ich zaufanie. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni zdobyła ich przychylność. Po przybyciu do Twierdzy zdobyła ich serca. A teraz, każdego kolejnego dnia, zdobywała ich w całości, swoim uśmiechem, ciepłem, zrozumieniem, swoim wsparciem, choć to przecież oni byli zobligowani dawać jej wsparcie.

Komendant wiedział już, że poświeci każdego jednego człowieka, by utorować jej drogę do uratowania świata. Nikt ani nic nie mogło go zatrzymać.

Prawie nic.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć – kontynuował Dorian – że jeśli sprawy przybiorą gwałtowny obrót, a lyrium jednak przejmie nad tobą kontrolę, wepchnę ci kostur w gardło i przeczyszczę układ pokarmowy serią błyskawic.

Komendant nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Dorian, zwykle wesoły i nonszalancki, w tej jednej chwili mówił całkowicie poważnie, nie uśmiechał się i nie żartował. Jego twarz na jeden krótki moment stała się bezkształtną maską pełną zdecydowania. Po chwili maska zniknęła, a na jego usta znów wpłynął ładny uśmiech.

\- Lepiej w tę stronę – przyznał Komendant.

Mag prychnął, splótłszy dłonie na podołku.

\- Wychodzi na to, że poza całkiem przyjemnym usposobieniem masz także poczucie humoru. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Uprzedziłeś mój kolejny krok. Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam zamierzałem cię o to poprosić.

\- O czyszczenie?

\- Przynajmniej metaforycznie. Chciałbym być zabezpieczony w każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Inkwizytorka wie?

Skurcz. W łydce. Wspiął się chłodnym bólem w górę, przez udo aż do podbrzusza.

\- Zamierzam ją o tym poinformować.

\- Więc myśli, że jak na dobrego eks-templariusza przystało, faszerujesz się lyrium dziękując swoim bogom, że masz go teraz pod dostatkiem?

\- Mam nadzieję, że zachowasz to dla siebie. Im mniej osób wie, z czym się zmagam, tym lepiej.

\- Sam nie wiem. – Dorian wzruszył ramionami. – Pomyśl. Jeśli się dowiedzą i, dajmy na to, podczas ostatecznego starcia zamiast prowadzić żołnierzy i chronić Inkwizytorkę, ty skończysz przykuty do łóżka, krzycząc w niebogłosy, otoczą cię zrozumieniem i pewnie znajdą kogoś na zastępstwo. Jeśli jednak nie dowie się nikt, cała wina spadnie na ciebie. Może dojść nawet do procesu… Zginiesz, upokorzony, a historie o twojej haniebnej zdradzie będą krążyć po Fereldenie jeszcze przez kilka pokoleń. Tworzymy historię, Komendancie… To nie jest czas na ukrywanie swoich słabości przed sojusznikami. Jeśli nie zależy ci na własnej reputacji, pomyśl chociaż o swojej ukochanej siostrzyczce Rosie, żonie szanowanego właściciela plantacji, albo o Bransonie, twoim bracie, który szybko pnie się w wojskowej hierarchii, albo o Mii, doskonałym szpiegu z ramienia gildii kupieckiej. Ich kariery runą raz dwa…

Cullen myślał. Myślał o nich nieustannie podczas napadów, szczególnie w newralgicznym stanie, gdy leżał, niezdolny poruszyć choćby palcem, gdy ból odbierał mu władzę nad ciałem. Myślał o swojej rodzinie, o tym, co by powiedzieli, gdyby go zobaczyli, gdyby widzieli, jak telepie się jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, wyschnięta, wynaturzona, wyssana z życia, w czasie swojej przedśmiertnej agonii. Jednak lepiej było skończyć w ten sposób, jako Komendant-zdrajca, niż tak, jak większość jego braci, których odnajdywano w latrynach albo ściekach, upokorzonych, żebrzących o kroplę lyrium, rzucających się na przechodniów w delirium, wrzeszczących w ciemnościach lochów, unurzanych w wymiocinach i fekaliach, jak najgorsi pomyleńcy. To czekało każdego templariusza, który nie umierał w walce lub nie decydował się przejść długotrwałego, ciężkiego, upiornie ogłupiającego odtruwania i odwyku.

Lepiej było zostać zdrajcą.

Jednak napad złapał go w czasie ucieczki z Azylu, kiedy wszyscy na niego liczyli. Podołał, bo Dorian wyładował na nim swoją moc i dźwignął go z traktu, nim ktokolwiek ich zauważył. Jakie były szanse, że nie dostanie napadu w czasie ostatecznego starcia? Nerwy i stres zwielokrotniały szanse ataku, osłabiały jego silną wolę. Musiał ćwiczyć. Musiał trenować wytrzymałość. Musiał się uodpornić i w pełni zwalczyć uzależnienie przed misją ratowania świata. Ale przede wszystkim, musiał powiedzieć Morenn.

\- Powiem pozostałym. Jednak najpierw porozmawiam o tym z Inkwizytorką – obiecał. 

\- Jesteś bardzo świadomym człowiekiem, Komendancie.

\- A ty jesteś bardzo dobrze poinformowanym człowiekiem, Dorianie.

Mag uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, dźwignąwszy ciężar swojego ciała znad krzesła.

\- Nieczęsto komplementuje ludzi, jeszcze rzadziej tych, którym nie ufam – rzekł, idąc wolno w stronę drzwi. – Jednak tym razem muszę przyznać, że Morenn wie, jak dobierać sobie wspólników. W tak doborowym towarzystwie być może jest choć cień szansy na to, by udało nam się uratować świat.

Wargi Cullena rozciągnęły się w bladym uśmiechu. Nie dane mu było długo nacieszyć się spokojem wieczoru, bo Dorian minął się w drzwiach ze zdyszaną, nerwową kobietą, która musiała biec cały dystans dzielący wieżę z koszarami.

\- Pani Pułkownik – rzekł, kiwnąwszy głową na powitanie, nieco zaniepokojony bladością jej twarzy.

\- Komendancie. 

\- Coś się wydarzyło?

\- Pułkownik Raylen… on umiera. Pomyślałam, że chciałby pan…

Cullen zmartwiał. Dłonie mu zadrżały, jednak zdusił w sobie cały niepokój, sięgnął po okrycie spoczywające na oparciu fotela i szybkim krokiem opuścił gabinet, zrównując się ramię w ramię z Pułkownik Cabrini.

Szpital przypominał bitewny lazaret – zorganizowany na szybko, bez pomyślunku, z dala od wzroku mieszkańców twierdzy, w starych, zrujnowanych stajniach zamkniętych białym płótnem, które podwiewał każdy delikatny podmuch wiatru. Nie mieli czasu na organizację szpitala, nie mieli personelu, do pomocy zaciągał się każdy, kto miał czas i chęć bądź bliskich pośród pacjentów. Po ucieczce z Azylu wciąż mieli zbyt wielu niedysponowanych, umierających w męczarniach za białymi płachtami żołnierzy i cywili, dla których próby przenoszenia do wnętrza twierdzy bądź oczekiwania na zbicie osobnej pryczy ze starych desek oznaczały pewną śmierć. 

Czekali więc – aż umrą wszyscy ci, którzy muszą umrzeć, a ci, którym dane jest przeżyć, o własnych siłach przeniosą się w głąb warowni.

W środku cuchnęło śmiercią. Krew, uryna i gangrena tocząca gnijące rany przesycały gęste powietrze, które samo w sobie było ciężkie jak dzwon zawieszony w bezruchu na szczycie wieży wartowniczej. W szpitalu panowała głucha, martwa cisza przerywana jedynie sporadycznymi jękami cierpiących, cichym płaczem i szelestem przykryć.

Jest jak w piekle, pomyślał Cullen, i sama ta myśl wydała mu się zaskakująco trafna. Tak musiało wyglądać piekło – głośne, ale otępiająco ciche, cuchnące nie siarką, a spirytusem i chorobą, ciężkie, duszne, przykre. Na sercu robiło się ciężko już w chwilę po przekroczeniu progu stajni, człowiek miał ochotę uciekać jak najdalej i pić, pić, pić aż do upadłego, byleby zapomnieć.

Chirurg – zmęczony do nieprzytomności człowiek – snuł się między korytarzami i zataczał się na zmurszałe ściany. Jego twarz przypominała upiorną, białą maskę z teatru, oddychał ciężko, wyglądał na chorego. Cullen zatrzymał się przy nim na moment i wziął pod ramię, by unieść znad miękkich kolan, które odmówiły posłuszeństwa w pół drogi do boksu. Posadził wątłego, starego mężczyznę na skrzynce i kucnął przy nim.

\- Jak długo pan nie spał? – zagadnął.

Porucznik Cabrini nerwowo przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, spoglądając wyczekująco w stronę dalszych kwater.

Chirurg wolno uniósł głowę. Powieki leciały mu same, usta miał spierzchnięte na wiór.

\- Cztery dni, zdaje się…

\- Mamy tylko jednego lekarza. Pan musi spać i jeść.

Starzec uśmiechnął się blado, tajemniczo.

\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o panu, Komendancie…

\- Sir. – Porucznik westchnęła ze skrępowaniem. – Naprawdę musimy iść.

_Strach, gniew, bezsilność. Andrasta zapomniała o swych wiernych wyznawcach, piekło trawi gangrena, niebiosa milczą. _

Cullen mógłby przysiąc, że widział jasnowłosego młodzieńca, który pomógł lekarzowi dźwignąć się na nogi i odejść w stronę pustego, ciemnego boksu.

Porucznik Raylen miał osobną kwaterę, wydzieloną w jednym ze starych, przestronnych boksów, z siennikiem wyłożonym grubo sianem, podkładem i podartym kocem. Wokół niego gromadzili się już inni porucznicy i pomniejsi podlegli wojskowi, którzy klęczeli najbliżej, odgradzając zwierzchnika od świata. Kiedy Komendant podszedł do posłania, rozstąpili się i zrobili mu miejsce u boku podwładnego. Raylen wyglądał obco, w niczym nie przypominał krzepkiego, energicznego żołnierza skorego zawsze do bitki i popijawy. Leżał niemal nieruchomo, z rozharatanym ramieniem wilgotnym od krwi, ropy i spirytusu, pozszywanym zwykłymi nićmi i obłożonym zielną papką. Cuchnął jak trup na polu walki. Drżąc w gorączce, majacząc w przedśmiertnej agonii, wyłowił twarz Komendanta spośród innych twarzy i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, choć jego uśmiech przypominał bardziej wylewowy grymas, bolesny skurcz mięśni twarzy.

Czoło miał nadpalone, włosy przy skroni brodziły w miękkiej konsystencji skóry i tkanek. Biło od niego nienaturalne gorąco.

\- Sir – wydukał.

Komendant ścisnął jego zdrowe ramię, pochylił się nisko.

\- Odpoczywaj, ja będę mówił – rzekł łagodnym głosem. – Gdybym wiedział, że nie masz żadnych szans, przyszedłbym tu, żeby się z tobą pożegnać i czuwać przy posłaniu do samego końca, śląc modły do Stwórcy o odkupienie twojej duszy. Ale tego nie zrobię. Bo nie jesteś w sytuacji, którą byłbym zmuszony nazwać beznadziejną.

Wśród poruczników przetoczyły się szmery i szepty, żołnierze natomiast zamilkli, nie mając śmiałości odezwać się choćby słowem. Raylen z niemym zaciekawieniem zmarszczył nadpalone brwi – słuchał.

\- Jeśli jest choćby cień szansy, a jest, mój drogi przyjacielu, nie pozwolę ci odjeść dzisiejszej nocy. Nie dam ci odejść, choćbym miał wyrywać twoją duszę kawałek po kawałku z rąk Stwórcy aż po sam świt. Będę tu czuwał, budząc cię z każdej najlżejszej drzemki i będę pilnował, żebyś nie zamykał powiek. Posłałem po twoją rodzinę. Posłałem po nią nie po to, żebyś się mógł z nimi pożegnać, a po to, by cię mogli zabrać do domu, jak już trochę wydobrzejesz. Dostaniesz ekwiwalent i rentę, wydam ci referencje, wrócisz z nimi do Fereldenu i spłodzisz kolejnego syna, którego nazwiesz moim imieniem. Słuchasz mnie?

Raylen skinął głową. Porucznicy i wojskowi milczeli. W powietrzu wciąż było czuć gangrenę i smród zgnilizny, jednak temperatura ochłodziła się o kilka stopni, z nieba zaczął sypać śnieg, który wolniutko wirował przy pękniętym suficie.

\- Kiedy dzisiejszej nocy przyjdzie do ciebie śmierć, powiesz jej: nie teraz. I będziesz to powtarzał za każdym razem, choćbyś miał wyć do księżyca i wypluwać krew. Będziesz to powtarzać tak długo, aż znudzi jej się i da ci spokój. To rozkaz, Poruczniku Raylen. Słyszycie?! – zakrzyknął nagle, podnosząc się z kolan. – Dzisiaj nikt nie umiera! Rozkazuje wam żyć!

Porucznicy milczeli, wpatrując się w niego, zupełnie zdezorientowani. Żołnierze Raylena pierwsi przełamali początkowy szok, popodnosili się z kucek, pochylili nisko głowy i uderzyli się w pierś.

\- Tak jest! – krzyknęła nagle Porucznik Cabrini.

Pozostali poszli w jej ślady. Stajnie zadrżały kilkoma donośnymi, wibrującymi głosami i odgłosem trącej o siebie stali, gdy porucznicy bili rękawicami w pierś. Cullen przez ułamek sekundy widział jasną głowę prześlizgującą się w ciemnościach między korytarzami – pukle opadające na wytatuowane czoło, błękitne oczy jarzące się w mroku. Albo tylko mu się zdawało…

Wibracja dźwięku szybko utonęła w porażającej ciszy pełnej jęków i szlochu, jak słowo zduszone w gardle - przypominało o niej tylko drobne dzwonienie w uszach i między sztachetami boksów.

Cullen opadł z powrotem na kolana, pochylił się nad Raylenem.

\- Obiecaj mi, że gdy zjawi się tu twoja żona, o własnych siłach ucałujesz jej dłoń i uściskasz dzieci.

Porucznik milczał. Jego ciemne, nieprzeniknione oczy błyszczały od gorączki, ale i od zrozumienia, rozjarzyła się w nich iskra nadziei, pojaśniał na policzkach, uszy mu się zarumieniły.

\- Sir – wydusił tylko.

\- Powtórz mi imiona swoich dzieci.

Raylen wolno uniósł brwi.

\- Oleg… Haneczka… Garret… Luiza… Falko…

\- Dobrze. – Cullen poklepał go ostrożnie po ramieniu. – Nie zasypiaj. Za chwilę do ciebie wracam.

Podniósł się, popatrzył na podekscytowanych, zapalonych do walki o życie żołnierzy, na poruczników, którzy z niedowierzaniem szeptali między sobą, spoglądając na mamroczącego Raylena. Wszyscy tłoczyli się ciasno w boksie, zabierali cenny tlen.

\- Wracajcie do koszar. Idźcie spać. Porucznik nigdzie się nie wybiera – oznajmił. – A was potrzebuję wyspanych, najedzonych i gotowych do pracy z samego rana. Pani Porucznik, proszę posłać po Verę, niech się tu zjawi na już, i niech ktoś mi przyniesie wiadro wody i spirytus. Teraz! – zakrzyknął, sięgając po naręcze starych szmat spoczywające na zydelku w kącie boksu.

Vera – ciemnoskóra, energiczna Antivianka praktykująca na gosposię w karczmie, która umówiła się z Komendantem na sporadyczne sprzątanie gabinetu – pojawiła się w stajniach w ułamku sekundy. Krzywiła drobny, piegowaty nosek na ostry zapach potu i zgnilizny, narzekała trochę na ropę wylewającą się z ran i na przenikliwy chłód, ale w gruncie rzeczy całkiem sprawnie uwijała się przy Raylenie z Komendantem. 

\- Imiona twoich dzieci. Od najstarszego.

\- Oleg. Haneczka. Garret…

\- Od najstarszego.

\- Oleg. Haneczka. Luiza. Falko. Garret. Nie teraz…

Cullen zdjął z Porucznika zakrwawione, przylepione do skóry i ran ubrania, w których paradował jeszcze po Azylu, a które miał akurat pod zbroją podczas ataku, kazał Verze porządnie umyć jego klatkę piersiową i ramiona, a sam w tym czasie obficie polewał rany spirytusem, próbując doczyścić zakażone kawałki poszarpanej skóry. Magicznym sposobem po upływie pół godziny w boksie pojawiła się uczennica Leliany, którą ta rzadko wypuszczała z biblioteki – bez słowa przyklękła przy pacjencie i przystąpiła do wypalania gangreny.

\- Rozmowna – skomentowała Vera, krzywiąc pełne usteczka.

\- Pomocna – odparł Cullen. – Hej, Poruczniku. Imiona dzieci. Od najmłodszego.

\- Garret. Falko… Nie teraz!

Po przypalaniu ran powietrze napełnił okrutny, wwiercający się w nos smród spalenizny, który jednocześnie rozbudził w nich nową nadzieję, bo oto rany przestały ropieć – mięsa znacznie ubyło, to prawda, ramię zdawało się jakby wątlejsze, Raylen cierpiał okrutne katusze, ale ból rozbudził go i wyrwał z maligny.

\- Nie teraz…

Cullen polecił Verze przynieść świeże bandaże ze składu. Dziewczyna wróciła, kręcąc nosem.

\- Jest późno, ledwo się trzymam na nogach…

\- Nie narzekaj. Jutro dostaniesz wolne. Na piśmie.

\- I zjadłabym coś. Zabierze mnie Komendant na śniadanie?

Na Stwórcę – pomyślał – ile bym dał, żeby na widok ropy i rozgrzebanych powłok myśleć o randkowaniu.

\- Imiona dzieci, Raylen – powiedział, odpędzając Verę krążącą wokół niego jak natrętna mucha.

\- Oleg. Haneczka. Luiza. Falko. Garret.

Posłał Verę po czyste ubrania. Dziewczyna chyba traciła zapał, i rzeczywiście była senna, bo jej ruchy stały się znacznie wolniejsze, a kolejna wycieczka do wnętrza twierdzy znacznie się przedłużyła. Gdy wróciła, niosła w rękach czystą koszulę i spodnie. Cullen przyniósł ze składu wykrochmalony koc.

\- Oby mi się to opłaciło, Komendancie – marudziła, siedząc na skrzynce i majtając nogami.

\- Nie… teraz…

Cullen ciasno obandażował rany Porucznika. Wiedział, że nie postępuje słusznie, że są ranni, którzy bardziej potrzebują drogocennych bandaży, jednak tej nocy podjął egoistyczną acz twardą decyzję – uratuje życie ojca piątki dzieci, zasłużonego żołnierza, który poświęcił zdrowie w imię Inkwizycji. Należało mu się jak psu buda.

Ubrał Raylena w czyste ubrania, choć te zaraz nasiąkły potem, owinął go ciasno kocem i przysiadł na ziemi, bo kręgosłup i nogi całkiem odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Vera spała, wsparta o ściankę boksu, nie miał więc już stałego kontaktu z rzeczywistością, sam powoli odpływał, ból nadwyrężonych mięśni i zmęczenie dawały mu się we znaki.

Właśnie wtedy Raylen ocknął się, całkiem trzeźwo popatrzył na szarą, senną twarz Cullena.

\- Komendancie… - wydusił zdartym szeptem, rozciągając spękane wargi w bladym uśmiechu. – Chyba jej się znudziło.

Cullen westchnął, unosząc kącik ust.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie, co działo się przez ostatnią godzinę. Miał skostniałe palce, odmrożony nos i nie potrafił znaleźć pozycji, w której plecy nie dawałyby o sobie znać. Kiedy słońce wzeszło nad stajniami – jeszcze niepewne i blade – topiąc śnieg zastygły na krawędziach pękniętego sufitu, jasnowłosy młodzieniec przysiadł po drugiej stronie rannego i zapatrzył się niemrawo w twarz wycieńczonego Komendanta.

\- Cześć, Cole – mruknął Cullen.

\- Chciałem mu pomóc, ale on już nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

\- Możesz mi to potwierdzić na piśmie?

\- Choć brodził w mętnych wodach, cofnął się znad brzegu i zawrócił na ląd. Jest teraz po waszej stronie, przewoźnik już go nie goni. Stoi twardo w bólu, ale prostuje plecy i idzie na północ, do żywych. Żywi, ciepli, świecą jasno jak świetliki nad leśnym runem.

\- Oleg… Haneczka… - mamrotał Porucznik.

\- Miłość go ocaliła. – Cole podniósł się z klęczek. – Ale są jeszcze inni, którzy potrzebują pomocy.

Chłopak zniknął, jak zwykle rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Komendant sennie zerknął w stronę Very uśpionej na skrzynkach, wspartej o zimną, wilgotną ścianę. Wstał, z bólem prostując kości i zastane mięśnie, wolnym krokiem podszedł do dziewczyny i ostrożnie poruszył jej ramię. Antivianka wzdrygnęła się, zamrugała powiekami, rozwarła pełne usteczka w niemym zapytaniu.

\- Idź na śniadanie – rzekł Cullen, wciskając jej w dłoń złotą monetę. – Świetnie się spisałaś. Dziękuję ci za pomoc i za to, że mogłem na ciebie liczyć.

\- Wie Komendant, ja mam w karczmie za darmo…

\- To kup sobie jakąś błyskotkę.

\- Wolałabym w prezencie.

Komendant uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, bardzo zmęczonym i bardzo sennym uśmiechem.

\- Może innym razem. Zmykaj już, raz-dwa.

Kiedy Vera opuściła stajnie, Cullen jeszcze na chwilę przyklęknął przy Poruczniku Raylenie. Poprawił koc, ścisnął zdrowe ramię. Żołnierz popatrzył na niego trzeźwym, przepełnionym bólem spojrzeniem.

\- Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś? – spytał.

\- Pamiętam, sir.

\- Teraz możesz odpocząć. To była dobra walka, Poruczniku.

\- Dziękuję, sir.

\- Tej nocy zwyciężyliśmy z najtrudniejszym przeciwnikiem. Pamiętaj o tym, kiedy przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć z jakimkolwiek człowiekiem.

\- Będę, sir.

Kiedy wstawał, ramię Raylena wystrzeliło w górę, a silne palce owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka. Spojrzał na żołnierza w niemym zapytaniu.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł Raylen.

Podniebna twierdza o świcie budziła się do życia, tętniła energią. Plac był pełen zapalonych do pracy ludzi, którzy z samego rana wybywali z pozamykanych kwater, by wspólnie jeść śniadania i przygotowywać się do kolejnych napraw. Rzemieślnicy rozpalali piece, ogrodnicy plewili drobne ogródki, starcy zamiatali plac, znad karczemnego komina unosił się gęsty, pachnący bukiem dym. Choć Azyl wciąż ciążył im wszystkim na sercach, warownia prawdziwie żyła, wibrowała, szeleściła od szeptów, śmiechu i rozmów, od podeszew butów ubijających ziemie niezamieszkaną od dziesiątek lat.

Widok poranka na placu sprawiał, że noc spędzona w szpitalu zdawała się być sennym majakiem, okrutnym koszmarem, który nawiedził go w snach. Jednak wciąż czuł ból w plecach i ciężar na barkach, głowa łupała go tępym bólem z niewyspania, trząsł się cały, mimo że ranek był wyjątkowo słoneczny i ciepły. Dreszcze gnieździły się w żołądku i wolno promieniowały na całe ciało, wstrząsając ramionami i odbierając siłę z nóg. Kolana mu miękły z każdym krokiem, organizm buntował się przeciw takiemu traktowaniu. Skronie były ściśnięte otępiającym bólem, który rozbłyskiwał bielą pod powiekami, kiedy wlókł się wolno przez plac w stronę schodów do wnętrza twierdzy.

Wyglądał jak śmierć na chorągwi między pogodnymi, świeżymi, roześmianymi ludźmi, jak żołnierz, który wylazł wprost z pola walki i w szoku zawędrował do miasta. Kiedy ostatni raz jadł? Czy jadł w ogóle po przybyciu do Twierdzy? Jedną miskę z cząstkami brzoskwini na dwa dni wstecz, zdaje się – karczmarka wmusiła go w nią, gdy przyszedł po kawę o trzeciej nad ranem, choć i tak wszystko zwymiotował. Na kilka dni po ataku delirium nie mógł jeść, nie mógł spać, tak było zawsze, jednak w ostatnich dniach wszystko się nasiliło. Może to stres, a może coś więcej, coś innego, gnieżdżącego się głęboko w nadwyrężonym, rozłupanym bólem sercu…

Nie widział już niemal nic. Białe błyski pod powiekami zwielokrotniały obraz, czarne plamy w polu widzenia rozmywały rzeczywistość. Zdawało mu się, że jest już przy samych schodach, choć gdy rozwierał szerzej powieki, wciąż był daleko, zbyt daleko… Czy w ogóle szedł? Nie pamiętał kroków. Ludzie zaczynali zwracać na niego uwagę, początkowo niewinnie, spoglądali tylko z niepokojem, nie było więc jeszcze powodów do obaw.

Inkwizytorka i Józefina jadły śniadanie przy jednym z małych, ażurowych stolików wystawionych na zielony zagajnik pośrodku placu, chichocząc jak podlotki i szepcząc sobie po cichu wstydliwe sekrety, jednak gdy pochwyciły wzrokiem Komendanta, obie jak na znak ucichły, uśmiechy zniknęły im z ust. Cullen nie widział ich, wsparty ciężko o murek przy zakładzie kowala. Był upiornie blady, pot perlił się na jego umazanym kurzem czole, wargi drżały, jakby coś do siebie mamrotał. Chwiał się na nogach i trząsł jak w gorączce. Knykcie pobielały mu z wysiłku.

Inkwizytorka już podrywała się znad krzesła, by biec w jego stronę, gdy wtem Blackwall wyrósł jak z podziemi, wziął Komendanta pod ramię i wolno poprowadził dalej, pozwalając oprzeć na sobie cały ciężar ciała.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał Cullen. – To tylko mała niedyspozycja. Za chwilę mi przejdzie.

\- Mała niedyspozycja, mówisz? – warknął Strażnik, czując, jak silne ramię Komendanta ciąży mu w rękach. Doprawdy, nie potrafił nawet ustać o własnych siłach, przebierał nogami jak venatori po godzinie przesłuchań. – Znam takie niedyspozycje. Kończą się zwykle tragicznie i bynajmniej nie w chwale.

\- Mamy dużo roboty.

\- Myślisz, że ja całe dnie spędzam na opalaniu się jak ten tevinterski mag? W istocie jest dużo roboty, Komendancie, ale wiedz, że obserwuję cię i widzę, co robisz nocami. Światło w twoim gabinecie nie gaśnie ani na chwilę. Akcja, którą przeprowadziłeś dzisiejszej nocy już rozeszła się w plotkach po całej twierdzy, i podziwiam cię – nie miej mnie za ignoranta – ale jednocześnie nie pozwolę na to, żeby morale naszej armii spadły, bo Komendant nie potrafi wystać o własnych siłach przy placu treningowym.

\- Nie jestem tak słaby, jak ci się zdaje, Strażniku… I nie taki stary, żeby podupaść na zdrowiu przez nieprzespaną noc.

Blackwall pomógł mu wejść po schodach, jednak we wnętrzu Twierdzy puścił jego łokieć, poczekał, aż się ustabilizuje. Na wszelki wypadek pozostał w niewielkim oddaleniu, podążając obok Cullena przez pustą komnatę Solasa aż na mury.

\- Inkwizytorka się o ciebie martwi.

Komendant ostrożnie potarł skronie, czując, jak rośnie mu ciśnienie we krwi. Ilekroć myślał o Morenn, dłonie zaczynały mu drżeć ze stresu – musiał jej powiedzieć, nie mógł odwlekać tego momentu w nieskończoność. To nie mogło być takie trudne. „Jestem uzależniony. Już nie biorę, ale mam chwile słabości. W takich chwilach zwijam się z bólu, walcząc z lyrium w moim ciele, które w każdej chwili może przejąć nade mną kontrolę i zmienić mnie w zabójczą bestię”. Po prostu.

Nie chciał, żeby się martwiła. Próbował ukryć przed nią wszystkie skutki odstawienia, z jakimi się zmagał. Był przecież Komendantem, dowódcą armii! Powinien był być symbolem siły, wytrwałości i zaciętości, przykładem dla żołnierzy i wsparciem dla liderki. A tymczasem chwiał się na nogach i nie potrafił skupić wzroku.

Na Stwórcę, było jeszcze tyle pracy… Już świtało, a on nie przejrzał nawet wczorajszych wniosków, nie zaakceptował raportów, nie spisał wszystkich podań i oświadczeń, które z samego rana powinien był przedłożyć Józefinie do akceptacji. Nigdy nie pozwolił sobie nawet na godzinę zwłoki, a przecież było jeszcze tyle do zrobienia poza pracą papierkową, musiał zwołać naradę, przedstawić swoje propozycje, poprosić o zgodę na zebranie z rzemieślnikami Inkwizycji, o głosowanie w sprawie rekrutów, przedstawić swoje propozycje rozwiązania kluczowych kwestii organizacyjnych…

Nie mieli czasu na jego niedyspozycję, Blackwall miał rację. Arcydemon przecież nie poczeka, aż zbiorą wszystkie sprawy do kupy, nie będzie odwlekał ataku do momentu, gdy uda im się przywrócić ład z Azylu i zabezpieczyć Podniebną Twierdzę. Musieli działać szybko i bez zwłoki.

Morenn potrzebowała jego siły. A tymczasem, zamiast dawać jej wsparcie, dawał jej tylko powody do zmartwień.

\- Inkwizytorka mówiła coś na mój temat? – zagadnął niby mimochodem.

\- Wspominała o tobie i Ambasadorce. Wasze zaangażowanie w sprawę jest co najmniej niepokojące, wszyscy to widzą. Przepracowujecie się, robicie ponad wasze siły, ślęczycie do rana, kiedy wszyscy inni śpią. A wciąż jesteście tylko ludźmi, Komendancie. Inkwizytorce głównie było głupio, że podczas gdy ona wypoczywa, wy robicie za dwóch.

\- Podczas gdy my pracujemy za biurkiem, ona naraża życie w bezpośrednich starciach z wrogami Inkwizycji. To chyba oznacza, że jesteśmy kwita. – Cullen zmusił się do bladego uśmiechu. – Dziękuję, Strażniku. Za to, że uratowałeś mi reputację i nie pozwoliłeś paść twarzą w piach przed całą Inkwizycją – rzekł, stając przed drzwiami gabinetu.

Blackwall przybrał na twarz pochmurny wyraz, trochę podumał, obserwując różowe obłoki sunące wolno po porannym niebie. Ciężko było cokolwiek rozczytać z jego miny.

\- Mam dla ciebie radę, Komendancie – powiedział, wsparłszy dłoń o rękojeść miecza sterczącą przy pasie. – Zamknij wieżę, zaszyj się w sypialni i odeśpij zeszły tydzień, a potem dołącz do nas przy wieczornej zabawie. Wierz mi, nikt nie będzie miał do ciebie pretensji.

\- Przemyślę to – obiecał. – Bywaj.

Blackwall skinął głową, po czym odszedł z powrotem w stronę wnętrza twierdzy.

Cullen jeszcze moment stał przed drzwiami, napawając się chłodnym wiatrem muskającym policzki i włosy, który pojawiał się na murach niezależnie od pogody. Specjalnie przeciągał chwilę – powrót do sypialni oznaczał powrót do koszmarów, do walki, do natrętnych myśli i śpiewu Pustki. Nie mógł jednak stać tam wiecznie.

Wewnątrz unosił się dziwny, słodki zapach przemieszany z przyjaznym i znajomym już zapachem kurzu, książek i pergaminu. Perfumy? Jeśli tak, to bardzo trwałe, choć nienachalne, chytrze wcisnęły się między cząsteczki pyłu wirujące w gęstym powietrzu. Na biurku stał kubek, którego nie było tam poprzedniego wieczora – drewniany, przykryty małym, malowanym spodeczkiem z trzema ciastkami ułożonymi w stosik. Na wierzchu ciasteczek wypalono symbol Inkwizycji – motyw oka przepołowionego mieczem. Cullen wiedział, że w karczmie robi się smakołyki, nie sądził jednak, by ktokolwiek zawracał sobie głowę zdobieniem ich symbolami. Ktokolwiek o tym pomyślał, wiedział, jak podnieść morale członków zgrupowania.

Było oczywistym, że nie da rady ich rozgryźć – czuł się tak, jak w dzieciństwie, gdy zjadł za dużo masy na ciasto i przełyk paliła mu zgaga, a żołądek buntował się przeciw czemukolwiek, co mogło przejść przez gardło. Jedzenie odrzucało go, spalone kwasem wnętrze ust piekło, zęby kłuły od nadwrażliwości. Jednak gdy ciężko opadł na swój wygodny, stabilny fotel, zanurzając się w nim razem ze swoim płaszczem, futrem i zbroją, zdjął spodek z kubka i nachylił się nad parującym napojem, jego żołądek ścisnął się od nagłego sentymentu, który uderzył nagle i niespodziewanie, prosto w serce.

Napar z listków mięty, z cytryną, miodem, imbirem i pieprzem był sposobem mamy na każdą chorobę, smutek i gniew. W dzieciństwie, kiedy chorował, ojciec zabierał dzieci w pole, a matka, ze swoimi delikatnymi dłońmi, ciepłym swetrem i łagodnym uśmiechem siadywała w wezgłowiu łóżka z książką, podawała mu kubek naparu i w ciszy czytała, wsłuchując się w jego nierówny, chorobowy oddech, kątem oka obserwując unoszącą się nierównomiernie klatkę piersiową. Kiedy inne matki dawały swoim dzieciom pajdy chleba grubo wysmarowane masłem i posypane cukrem, oni pili miętę z miodem, imbirem i pieprzem, przepychając się pod stołem i żartując z kolegów. Kiedy ojciec zaczynał śpiewać – odziedziczył po nim głos, mocny i głęboki – i porywał matkę do tańca, a oni biegali wokół nich, dokazując, w izbie zawsze pachniało imbirem.

To nie był ten sam napar, jednak zapach bardzo go przypominał. W środku widział parę listków herbaty wymieszanych z listkami melisy, czerwony, okrągły kwiat hibiskusa, płyn zagęszczony i zmatowiony łyżką miodu, rozjaśniony sokiem z cytryny, plasterek imbiru, odrobinę pieprzu pływającą po powierzchni. Gdy uniósł kubek, pod spodem znalazł kawałek papieru z ikoną lwa malowaną zielonym atramentem. Wokół lwiej głowy odgniotła się krawędź kubka.

Jego usta rozciągnął blady, zmęczony uśmiech. Oczywiście, napary tego typu były wynalazkiem dalijskich elfów i tylko one wiedziały, jak je porządnie przygotować. Pomysł matki był upośledzeniem dorobku elfiej kultury, uproszczonym na potrzeby chłopskiej rodziny. Jednak zapach się zachował – aromat imbiru zaraz rozszedł się po gabinecie, ubódł w nozdrza.

Morenn z wytrwałością i upartością godną elfa dbała po równo o wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Widywał ją, jak próbowała odciągać Józefinę choćby na chwilę od pracy, jak dokarmiała kruki Leliany, jak konkurowała z Żelaznym Bykiem w rzucaniu nożami do tarcz, jak potajemnie wymieniała się książkami z Cassandrą, jak piła z Varrikiem, Dorianem i Blackwallem w karczmie, jak skakała z Serą po drzewach i medytowała z Cole’m na murach. Myślał, że nie jest jej tak bliski, jak pozostali – w końcu izolował się na własne życzenie, uparcie odmawiał nazywania jej po imieniu, nie wychodził do nich na wspólne zabawy, nie integrował się. Jednak o nim też pomyślała. Widziała go poprzedniej nocy?

Tak czy inaczej, powinien był się zrewanżować. W Bibliotece, zdaje się, widział pewną książkę…

Nie. Po pierwsze, musiał jej wyznać prawdę. Być może po zrzuceniu tego balastu z ramion mógłby w końcu spojrzeć na nią jak na sojusznika, jak na przyjaciółkę, nie jak na zwierzchnia, przed którym ukrywał niewybaczalny sekret.

Kiedy pił, jego żołądek napełniało gorąco, napar koił spaloną tkankę przełyku, koił gardło. Powieki przymykały się same, mięśnie się rozluźniały jak na zawołanie, dłonie jakby instynktownie lgnęły do ciepła promieniującego od kubka, plecy układały się wygodnie na oparciu. Nim się zorientował, resztka goryczki spoczywająca na dnie spłynęła mu po języku, pozostawiając po sobie ostrość imbiru i mdłość miodu.

Rozluźniony i rozgrzany naparem, jakby instynktownie sięgnął do szuflady biurka, wyciągając zmiętą, naddartą na krawędziach kartkę papieru zapisaną drobnym maczkiem. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy przeczytał list od Mii dziesiątki razy, przeanalizował każde jedno zdanie, wzruszył się na kilku, nawet po parę razy, a innymi razy czytał beznamiętnie, jakby to były tylko ciągi słów bez znaczenia. Parę razy próbował też odpisać, jednak nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Jak miałaby brzmieć jego wiadomość? „Moja najdroższa, najukochańsza Siostro. Człowiek, którym się stałem, nie jest godny nazywać się Twoim bratem. Z wyrazami miłości, Komendant C. Rutherford.”

Zapadł się w fotelu i raz jeszcze odczytał fragment, który był szczególnie bliski jego sercu. _Twój bratanek, pierworodny Bransona, powoli zaczyna nabierać temperamentu i drżymy w obawie, bowiem każdego dnia coraz bardziej przypomina nam Ciebie. Jeszcze trochę, i zacznie nas rozstawiać po kątach! Branson śmieje się, że mały ma już nawet ma zmarszczkę między brwiami. _

Uśmiechnął się, a potem spoważniał i odłożył list z powrotem do szuflady, wrzucając do niej także drobny rysunek Morenn. Przypadkiem zauważył napis na odwrocie. Pochylił się nad szufladą, rozczytał małe literki. _Ma vheraan. _

_Ma vheraan? _

Nie znał dalijskiego, nie potrafił też rozczytywać słowników, język elfów był trudny gramatycznie, niezwykle złożony w formach. Mógłby przecież zapytać Solasa…

Solasa, z którym Morenn chodziła na spacery o zachodzie słońca.

Jego dłoń instynktownie złożyła się w pięść, wsparta o podłokietnik.

Pierwszy Komendant-Dowódca, do którego trafił na szkolenie w swoich nastoletnich latach ciągle powtarzał, że templariusz powinien być czysty zarówno w głębi duszy, jak i na zewnątrz, powinien mieć czysty miecz, czystą zbroję i czyste ciało. Przypomniał sobie wówczas jego słowa i zerknął na futro w całości unurzane w kurzu i pyle przesiąkniętym smrodem gangreny, na napierśnik umazany ropną wydzieliną i dłonie brudne aż po nadgarstki od mokrych w spirytusie szmat.

Z ogromną niechęcią dźwignął się z fotela i zsunął futro z ramion. Powinien poprosić Verę o pomoc z czyszczeniem? Oczywiście, zapłaciłby jej za fatygę, jednak z każdym dniem orientował się, że dziewczynie nie chodziło wcale o pieniądze. Łaknęła jego uwagi, nawet, jeśli początkowo tylko w żartach. Rzekome żarty zaczynały go coraz bardziej przytłaczać.

Mógłby je sam wyczyścić. Jeśli tylko znajdzie moment…

Odpiął napierśnik, z wielkim trudem przeciągnął jego połowy przez głowę. Bez ciężaru stali czuł się słaby, bezbronny i jakby otępiały – nie potrafił wymierzyć siły w mięśniach, zbyt wielka swoboda ruchu odbierała mu pełną władzę nad ciałem. Nosił zbroję od czternastego roku życia. Niedługo minie szesnaście lat, jak założył ją po raz pierwszy…

Na Stwórcę, co robił w ciągu tych szesnastu lat? Połowy nie pamiętał przez lyrium, druga połowa była jak za mgłą, spędzona w większości na rzezi magów, katorżniczym treningu i pięciu się po szczeblach kariery za wszelką cenę. Przecież jeszcze szesnaście lat temu miał głowę pełną ideałów, był młody, zapalony do walki o lepsze jutro, pełny szczerego, czystego dobra, które wyniósł z rodzinnego domu. Szesnaście lat temu był tylko najstarszym synem weterana wojennego, rolnika z małej wioski na ziemiach Fereldenu, chłopcem marzącym o życiu jak z książek o bohaterach. Teraz, już jako bohater, Lew z Fereldenu – święta Andrasto, chyba nigdy nie pomyśli o sobie jak o Lwie z Fereldenu – był po prostu zmęczony, zmęczony życiem głównego bohatera wojennej opowieści.

Czy Morenn kiedykolwiek przyniosłaby napar z herbaty i imbiru zwykłemu rolnikowi? Pewnie tak. Była dobrą przyjaciółką, ale przede wszystkim dobrą osobą. Dla niej nie miało znaczenia, czy jest wojennym bohaterem, czy magiem-apostatą lubującym się w jednodniowych przygodach z osobami tej samej płci – każdego lubiła po równo.

Jednak jako rolnik nie mógłby prowadzić jej wojsk do zwycięstwa nad siłami zła.

Wspiąwszy się na górę, wlał do drewnianej balii dwa wiadra lodowatej wody i rozmieszał ją z wrzątkiem grzejącym się kontrolowanie nad kominkiem. Zzuł ciężkie buty, zrzucił z siebie brudne ubrania – pas z uda, pasy z ramion, skórzaną kamizelkę, pas z piersi, pas z łydki ponad cholewą buta, pas od spodni, szeroki metalowy pas dodatkowo chroniący nerki pod zbroją, lnianą koszulę, skarpety, obcisłe spodnie wraz z paskami, bieliznę, naszyjnik, który chował na piersi – i rozprostował mięśnie, wolno, metodycznie. Pozbawiony całego ciężaru ubrań, ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Jak tylko zanurzył się w chłodnej wodzie, resztki siły momentalnie odpłynęły, osunął się na ścianę balii i przymknął powieki. Nie potrafił już nawet sięgnąć po mydło, gorący napar grzał go przyjemnie od środka, goryczka na języku…

Goryczka. Lek.

Resztki zdrowego rozsądku kazały mu wstać. Jednak zbyt długo już nie spał, by móc walczyć z sennością.

Morenn w drodze do Podniebnej Twierdzy zwierzyła mu się, że gdy fizycznie trafiła do Pustki, widziała, jak Leliana podrzyna mu gardło. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak to jest, gdy Pustka sama wkrada się do głowy, gdy robi w niej spustoszenie. Tak wyglądał każdy sen – pełen fizycznego bólu, samotności, lęku. Trwał godzinami, choć w rzeczywistości mijało tylko parę minut, i z każdego takiego snu budził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, wycieńczony wizjami i torturami.

Pustka śpiewała mu w głowie. _Gdy świat spłynie krwią, gdy kwiaty zmienią się w pnącza…_

Pustka była jego domem rodzinnym, z truchłem ojca, którego kochał ponad życie, rozłożonym na stole, przy którym jedli obiady, z najmłodszą siostrzyczką Rosie płaczącą w kącie, wołającą uparcie jego imię, z Mią ukrzyżowaną w stodole, z Bransonem zmienionym w czerwonego templariusza, w potwora, w którego on sam mógł się zmienić, gdyby dalej piął się po szczeblach kariery. Pustka była Morenn bez oczu i z odciętymi czubkami uszu. Pustka była Józefiną wydającą na niego wyrok śmierci przez rozciągnięcie końmi. Pustka była jego żołnierzami zwracającymi się przeciw niemu. Pustka była Lelianą czuwającą w mroku z ostrzem przygotowanym do zatopienia w jego szyi. W końcu Pustka była Cassandrą przybijającą do bram Inkwizycji list gończy z jego podobizną.

Po każdym takim śnie tracił zaufanie, doszukiwał się spisków, analizował każde ich słowo – powiedziane chociażby w żarcie – sugerował się snami, trenując z żołnierzami, popadając w agresję, upokarzając ich na placu treningowym. Oni przecież musieli mu ufać, był ich wybawicielem, ich bohaterem, wzorem – dlaczego przez Pustkę on przestawał ufać im?

Wybudził się, początkowo szło mu opornie, potem coraz lepiej, coraz sprawniej. Nie zaskoczył go ból głowy – było tak, jak podczas poranka po pierwszej legalnej popijawie w Zakonie zorganizowanej przez dowódców; ciężar spoczywał mu na barkach i na żołądku, głowa łupała tępym bólem, ciało krzyczało o sen, choć w śnie nie odnajdywał ukojenia. Woda w balii była już całkiem lodowata – mogło minąć parę minut, a mogła minąć godzina.

Z trudem sięgnął po mydło, umył się szybko, w pośpiechu, zmarznięty na kość owinął się ręcznikiem i na zdrętwiałych z bólu nogach przeszedł w stronę łóżka. Założył czyste ubrania, przymocował wszystkie paski i bez zbroi położył się jeszcze na chwilę, bo w głowie mu się kręciło bez opamiętania, jakby co najmniej pił całą zeszłą noc.

Nie dane mu było jednak zaznać spokoju. Zdążył tylko przygładzić loki dziko rozgarnięte wokół głowy brylantyną – w tym samym momencie na dole rozległy się kroki.

\- Komendancie? – usłyszał głos Porucznik Cabrini.

Zszedł na dół. Zauważywszy swoje futro i napierśnik porzucone na fotelu, pusty kubek i spodek z ciastkami rozrzucone po biurku, papiery leżące w nieładzie na meblach, skrępował się nieco, bo choć Porucznik mieszkała w koszarach z resztą chłopców i przywykła do rozgardiaszu, jego gabinet i wszystkie jego kwatery zawsze były uporządkowane. Pierwszy Komendant-Dowódca powtarzał, że porządek w kwaterze to porządek w duszy i zawsze świadczy na korzyść reputacji. Templariusz-fleja to nie templariusz, a zwykły wojak-zabijaka.

I choć nie był już templariuszem, te słowa zostały mu w pamięci.

Porucznik trzymała w rękach deskę z raportem. Wyglądała lepiej, niż zeszłej nocy, nieco pojaśniała na twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry, sir – powiedziała.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Porucznik.

\- Byłam rano u Porucznika Raylena. Spał. Chirurg powiedział, że gorączka zeszła, oddech mu się wyrównał… Chyba wszystko będzie dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Pan jest cudotwórcą, Komendancie.

Był zbyt zmęczony, by wychwycić komplement. Głowa tak okrutnie bolała, plecy same gięły się do ziemi, marzył tylko o tym, by przyłożyć głowę do poduszki, albo lepiej do zimnej posadzki i zamknąć oczy, choćby tylko na chwilę…

\- Cieszę się, że już z nim lepiej – mruknął, podchodząc do biurka.

\- Raport Siostry Leliany. – Porucznik podała mu deskę, odsunęła się o krok w tył. – Nie będę już zajmować panu czasu, sir. Za chwilę rozpoczynamy prace w ogrodzie, będziemy murować kolumny.

\- Dobrze – wymamrotał, przysiadłszy na krawędzi biurka, spojrzawszy na raport.

\- Mogę spytać… kiedy znowu rozpoczniemy treningi?

Cullen uniósł głowę, jego bursztynowe oczy, zwykle błyszczące, były matowe i wyzute z energii, wyglądały jak oczy starca. Porucznik drgnęła nerwowo w miejscu, widząc ten wzrok. Choć nigdy nie doświadczyła złości Komendanta na własnej skórze, niejednokrotnie słyszała opowieści od kolegów, wyczytał to z jej miny.

\- Może w przyszłym tygodniu – odparł, siląc się na łagodny ton.

\- Do Twierdzy z samego rana przybyło dziewiętnastu rekrutów…

Dziewiętnastu. Na Stwórcę, kiedy on miał ich wszystkich przyjąć i przeszkolić? W większości to były jeszcze dzieci, chłopcy z małych wiosek z głową pełną ideałów, do których dotarły wieści o pokojowej działalności Inkwizycji i wierzyli, że w ten sposób mogą zmienić świat.

\- Zakwaterujcie ich, dajcie każdemu łóżko w koszarach i miskę z łyżką. I, na boga, żadnego prześladowania! Jak się dowiem o jakichś incydentach, to wszyscy będziecie zamiatać trakt przed Twierdzą miotłami.

\- Tak jest, sir!

\- To wszystko. Możesz wrócić do swoich obowiązków.

Kiedy wyszła, zrzucił futro wraz z napierśnikiem na podłogę i rozłożył się w fotelu. Ból pulsował w skroniach, żołądek się zaciskał. Właśnie wtedy, zaskakując sam siebie odkrył, że lek dolany do naparu, który przyniosła mu Morenn zadziałał cuda.

Burczenie w brzuchu nie zwiastowało wymiotów. Był głodny. Po prostu – był głodny! W takim stanie mógłby zjeść nawet cały talerz jajecznicy i był niemal pewien, że nie odnalazłaby drogi powrotnej przez przełyk i gardło.

***

Wziął ze sobą wszystkie dokumenty, które musiał wypełnić przed zwołaniem zebrania i przedłożyć Józefinie, zszedł do tawerny i zamówił przy szynkwasie dwie grzanki z masłem oraz dzbanek czarnej kawy. Very nie było nigdzie na horyzoncie – może rzeczywiście posłuchała go i wzięła dzień wolnego na odespanie nocy.

Wypatrzył miejsce przy stoliku w rogu, okupowane obecnie przez Lelianę pałaszującą jajecznicę i przeglądającą w pośpiechu jakieś opasłe tomiszcze. Widok o tyle niespodziewany – Leliana rzadko opuszczała swoje kwatery – o ile komfortowy, bo miał z nią do pogadania na temat dyskusji z Dorianem.

Wsunął się za ławę, rozłożył papiery jak gdyby nigdy nic i odważnie wyszedł na spotkanie czujnemu spojrzeniu. Kobieta uniosła brwi. Cullen zmarszczył brwi. Leliana rozwarła usta w niemym zapytaniu. Cullen zmarszczył brwi nieco bardziej. Leliana przechyliła głowę jak zaciekawiony szczeniak. Cullen uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Dobrze! – warknęła. – Obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie będę grała w karty o informacje! Szczególnie po wypiciu dwóch miodów z rumem.

\- Dziękuję – odparł, sięgając po pióro i inkaust. – Właściwie, nie mam ci za złe. Dobrze wiedzieć, że u mojej siostry wszystko w porządku.

\- Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś się do niej czasem odezwał. Świat się nie kończy na czubku twojego nosa.

\- Dziękuję też za pomoc minionej nocy. Twoja uczennica uratowała życie mojemu człowiekowi.

Leliana uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, opierając plecy o ławę. Odsunęła od siebie talerz z niedojedzoną jajecznicą. Ładnie pachniała – była dobrze przyprawiona, uzupełniona pomidorami i boczkiem, przyprószona okruszkami świeżego chleba.

\- Pamiętaj, że ja też mam swoich zwierzchników, których rozkazy muszę przyjmować i niezwłocznie wykonywać. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nie przysłałabym jej do żadnego żołnierza, porucznika czy bóg wie jakiego dowódcy. Ma już wystarczająco dużo swojej pracy.

Wychodziło na to, że Morenn zależało na jego dobru bardziej, niż komukolwiek innemu. Była tak domyślna, czy całkiem przypadkiem znalazła go w beznadziejnej sytuacji, składającego obietnice bez pokrycia?

\- Gdybyś nie chciała, twoja uczennica nigdy by się tam nie pojawiła – odparł, sięgając po pierwszy wniosek. – Zwołaj, proszę, zebranie. Mam parę uwag i propozycji do rozpatrzenia.

\- Inkwizytorka wydała niepodważalny zakaz organizowania zebrań, aż do odwołania. Do odwołania, czyli do momentu, kiedy ty i Józia będziecie wyglądać jak ludzie.

\- A jak teraz wyglądamy?

\- Jak mroczne pomioty na ziemiach Lothering przed paroma laty. Brzmi znajomo?

Cullen wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem mrocznym pomiotem. Raczej mnie to nie czeka. Za to Solas, Vivenne…

Usta Leliany wygięły się w małym uśmiechu. Karczmarka przyniosła grzanki i dzbanek – Komendant przygarnął do siebie talerz, uzupełnił kubek gorącą, aromatyczną kawą.

\- Mam tu jeszcze z tobą posiedzieć, żeby ostudzić nieco zapał wszystkich adoratorek czekających aż zwolni się moje miejsce, czy mogę już wrócić do własnych obowiązków? – zagadnęła Leliana.

Cullen westchnął z boleścią.

\- Znowu przyszły jakieś listy?

\- Jakieś? Józia tapetuje już nimi swoją kwaterę. Słuchaj, ostatnio jakaś dama z południa Orlais „żądała” wydania Komendanta Inkwizycji w celach matrymonialnych pod groźbą asasynacji każdej potencjalnej konkurentki, która stanie na drodze do ożenku jej córki. Doprawdy, czytanie tych listów to ostatnimi czasy nasza ulubiona rozrywka…

Mężczyzna prychnął, sięgając po gorącą, nasączoną roztopionym masłem grzankę. Na stwórcę, naprawdę był głodny! Od samego zapachu żołądek zaciskał mu się w supeł, ślina napływała do ust.

\- Kilka konkurentek mogłoby mieć problem – odparł. – A kilka z nich całkiem dobrze włada bronią. O te się akurat nie martwię.

\- Masz na myśli Cabrini?

Cullen zatrzymał się w pół drogi do grzanki. Odchrząknął, uniósł brwi w zapytaniu. Leliana roześmiała się, widząc jego minę, po czym całkiem teatralnie zaczęła wymachiwać rękami, przesadnie modulując głos:

\- „Panie Komendancie, proszę, raport!” „Panie Komendancie, zwiadowca zauważył ogień w lesie, może wybierzemy się na spacer w świetle księżyca, żeby to sprawdzić?”

Komendant pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

\- Będzie mi ciężko wymazać to z pamięci – mruknął. – Chyba zacznę się częściej pokazywać z Dorianem.

\- Plotki czy listy – sama nie wiem, co gorsze – odparła, wstając zza ławy. – Smacznego.

Nim zdążył jej podziękować, został przy ławie sam. Sylwetka Leliany szybko rozpłynęła się między innymi sylwetkami.

O tej porze w tawernie przesiadywali głównie robotnicy, którzy po wielu godzinach pracy w pocie czoła schodzili, by napić się czegoś chłodnego albo zjeść wczesny obiad o dużej zawartości tłuszczu. Między gośćmi tawerny rozpoznawał swoich żołnierzy – ubranych po cywilu, w przepocone koszule i luźne spodnie, brudnych w pyle i tynku, ale wesołych, uśmiechniętych, żartujących między sobą i obserwujących kobiety snujące się po wnętrzu żywego, tętniącego energią przybytku. Skąd brali tyle siły? Mieszkali przecież w koszarach, spali jeden na drugim, nie mogli nawet w spokoju zjeść…

W tawernie było też paru chłopców. Którzy z nich byli rekrutami wspomnianymi przez panią Porucznik? Nie znał ich jeszcze, ale przecież miał okazję zmienić ich życie na zawsze, zapaść w ich pamięć tak, jak jego Komendanci zapadali w pamięć jemu. W takich sytuacjach rozumiał, jak wielkie znaczenie ma każde wypowiadane przez niego słowo, jak łatwo zapisuje się w głowach tych młodych, ufnych ludzi. On sam pamiętał każdy jeden dzień przed pierwszą dawką lyrium tak, jakby to było wczoraj…

Nim się zorientował, zjadł całe śniadanie i zapił je suto kawą, a dokumenty wciąż leżały niewypełnione, niepodpisane, nierozpatrzone.

Nim zgodził się na propozycję Cassandry i został Komendantem Inkwizycji, a uprzednio Komendantem-Dowódcą w Zakonie w Kirkwall, obiecał sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zgodzi się na podanie lyrium komuś, kto go wcześniej nie przyjmował. Miał pod sobą wielu ludzi. Części składającej się z templariuszy i byłych templariuszy bardzo rozważnie i kontrolowanie wydawał dawki narkotyku, zawsze samodzielnie, ważąc każdą porcję i podając ją własnoręcznie zainteresowanemu, pilnując podczas picia. Natomiast część składająca się z najemników, rekrutów i żołnierzy miała absolutny zakaz przyjmowania lyrium pod groźbą wydalenia z Inkwizycji. Nikogo jeszcze nie przyłapał, co nie znaczy, że nie wiedział, co się święci. Każdy chciał być lepszy, każdy chciał się odznaczyć. Wiedzieli, jak szczodrym jest komendantem i jak dobrze wynagradza odznaczających się na treningach i w boju. Szukali sposobów na samodoskonalenie i zyskanie sił oraz sprytu, wybierając bardzo ryzykowną drogę na skróty, balansując na granicy ryzyka…

Nie był przecież głupi ani ślepy. Tych, którzy w krótkim czasie nagle zdobywali umiejętności godne wojaka z trzydziestoletnim doświadczeniem obserwował jeszcze uważniej, czasem nawet śledził i sprawdzał, wzywając na kontrole, przepytując z prostych rzeczy. Znał pierwsze objawy przyjmowania lyrium – na Stwórcę, przecież sam przez to przechodził! Zapominało się imion swoich najbliższych, nie pamiętało się, jaki kolor miały ściany w rodzinnej jadalni, nie potrafiło się powtórzyć przeczytanego przed chwilą zdania. Nikt jeszcze nie wpadł, jednak nikt nie uzależniał się po jednej czy dwóch dawkach. Żołnierze wiedzieli, że wie. Porucznicy ostrzegali swoich podkomendnych, brali za nich odpowiedzialność, czasem też straszyli. Jednak żaden z jego ludzi nie wiedział, że on sam od paru miesięcy jest czysty.

Wychodziło na to, że wciąż był w doskonałej formie, nawet bez narkotyku. Potrafiłby dojść do takiej świetności, gdyby nie lyrium i trening, na jakie pozwalało? Skoro nikt jeszcze nie zauważył, być może był lepszym żołnierzem i lepszym aktorem, niż mu się początkowo zdawało.

Nim się zorientował, na ławie po drugiej stronie stolika przysiadła Cassandra. W zmarzniętych dłoniach trzymała kubek gorącej kawy. Przy paznokciu kciuka miała okręcony drobny plaster, na małym palcu paskudne rozdarcie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Komendancie? – zapytała ze swoim charakterystycznym, twardym akcentem, który zniekształcał słowa.

\- Powoli wychodzę z najgorszej fazy. Zjadłem właśnie śniadanie.

Cassandra wolno skinęła głową.

\- W Orlais są ludzie, którzy potrafią zapanować nad snami – rzuciła jakby mimochodem, choć widział, że zbierała się do tej rozmowy od jakiegoś czasu. Cassandra nie lubiła zdradzać po sobie, że się martwi, że się troszczy i szuka sposobów na rozwiązanie problemów swoich popleczników. Zgrywała twardą, choć pod tą maską kryło się wielkie, miękkie serce. – Mogłabym ich poszukać podczas kolejnej wyprawy z Inkwizytorką.

\- Herold zaplanowała już kolejną wyprawę?

Poszukiwaczka skrzywiła się na ten drobny unik. Zanurzyła usta w gorącej kawie.

\- Wyruszamy w niedzielę o świcie. Tym razem za cel obrała Crestwood. Ma się tam spotkać z Bohaterem z Kirkwall.

Tym razem to Cullen się skrzywił – głównie na wspomnienie Bohatera z Kirkwall, z którym miał okazję współpracować jeszcze jako Komendant-Dowódca. Choć Hawke był doskonałym wojownikiem i przyjacielem, jego rozbuchany temperament dawał mu się we znaki na długo po odejściu z Zakonu.

To Hawke zmusił go, by po raz pierwszy w życiu sprzeciwił się rozkazowi zwierzchnika. Na Stwórcę, gdyby nie Cassandra i jej pomysł z Inkwizycją, mógłby skończyć na bruku…

\- Postawię sprawę jasno, Komendancie – odezwała się, na powrót prostując plecy. – Jeśli nie porozmawiasz z Inkwizytorką o lyrium przed naszą podróżą, dowie się o wszystkim ode mnie.

Cullen początkowo zmilczał sprawę, jednak gdy twarde spojrzenie Cassandry nie odpuszczało ani na moment, opuścił wzrok i zapatrzył się w papiery i resztkę kawy na dnie dzbanka.

\- Nie chcę jej dokładać zmartwień – odparł. – Sam jeszcze nie wiem, jak powinienem się zachować.

\- O to będziesz się martwił później.

Wiedział, że ma rację. Jednak prawda była trudniejsza od kłamstw. Bał się, że kiedy wypowie duszone w gardle słowa na głos, dopiero wtedy zyskają prawdziwą moc.

Chciał jeszcze przez moment nacieszyć się ciepłem, które dawała mu nienachalna, łagodna troska Morenn.

Kiedy zaszedł do gabinetu Józefiny z wnioskami i oświadczeniami, w środku zastał dziwną pustkę i obcą ciszę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział jej fotel pusty – przesiadywała w nim przecież od rana do nocy, a nawet gdy wychodziła na dziedziniec, ktoś ciągle kręcił się po jej biurze. Teraz małe, ozdobne biureczko oświetlone ładnie kolorowym światłem witraża witało go ciszą.

Wsunął dokumenty w teczkę i złożył je na pulpicie, po czym wyszedł z powrotem na główny plac. Przed powrotem do gabinetu postanowił skontrolować żołnierzy odnawiających ogród – za Twierdzą zastał Poruczników przy niewielkim, polowym stole, którzy zaprosili go na szklaneczkę samogonu i pokazali, co udało im się zbudować w ciągu ostatnich paru godzin. Ogród rzeczywiście zyskiwał nowe życie – zaprzyjaźnione kapłanki uwijały się przy doniczkach, dwie elfki plewiły rabatki, chłopcy murowali kolumny, a Żelazny Byk i Krem ubijali ziemię pod wylewkę wokół fontanny. Komendantowi zależało na tym, by jedyny zielony i pełen roślin zakątek w Podniebnej Twierdzy wyglądał jak z prawdziwego zdarzenia – tylko tu Morenn mogła choć połowicznie poczuć się jak w domu. Zasługiwała na taki ogród.

Cały entuzjazm po dobrze rozpoczętym poranku zniknął, gdy samogon uderzył wraz ze stresem na myśl o zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami niedzieli i Komendant zwymiotował dwie zwycięskie grzanki, ukrywając się w wąskim przewężeniu między ścianą Twierdzy, a zrujnowanym murem obronnym. Wychodziło na to, że wcale mu się nie polepszało – wręcz przeciwnie, po wymiotach przyszła naturalna słabość, przypomniał sobie, że nie spał wcale więcej, niż zazwyczaj, może godzinę, może nawet nie. Praca, która w trakcie nieco go rozbudziła, teraz odezwała się bólem głowy, ogłupiającym zmęczeniem. Było przecież dopiero popołudnie, słońce stało wysoko na horyzoncie, złote i mocne, nieskryte za żadną chmurą, powietrze było przyjemnie ciepłe, pogoda dobra do pracy. Między innymi dlatego ucieszył się, gdy spotkany przypadkiem w drodze do gabinetu Dorian zaproponował mu partyjkę szachów – wszystko było lepsze od sennych koszmarów i Pustki.

Miał jeszcze pracę, ale nad pracą mógłby usnąć, gdyby nikt go w porę nie rozbudził. A nad szachami nie zasypiał nigdy.

Największym zaskoczeniem był dla niego fakt, że z Dorianem naprawdę przyjemnie spędzało się czas. Choć był zapatrzonym w siebie egoistą, narcyzem jak z bajek Varrica, okropnym gawędziarzem, przemądrzałym profesjonalistą i przekonanym o własnej doskonałości fircykiem, był też całkiem dobrym towarzyszem do rozmów. I do szachów. Grał tak, jakby trenował grę przez całe lata.

Mimo wszystko, mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Między miłością a nienawiścią istniała naprawdę cienka granica – Dorian, wychowany w nienawiści do rodziców stanowił dobrego kompana do rozmów dla Cullena, wychowanego w miłości i rodzinnym cieple. Paradoksalnie doskonale się rozumieli, jednocześnie zazdroszcząc sobie i współczując. Cullen skrycie zazdrościł mu bezwzględności i obojętności. Dorian skrycie zazdrościł Cullenowi oparcia i miejsca, do którego mógł powrócić. Kiedy otworzyli się na swój kontrast i posłali uprzedzenia w zapomnienie, dogadywali się niemal bez słów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że bawicie się grzecznie.

Rozleniwiony rozgrywką i zmęczeniem Komendant nagle poczuł, jak jego serce ściska się i przyspiesza, trzepocząc się w klatce piersiowej jak ptak zerwany do lotu.

\- Zawsze jestem grzeczny – mruknął Dorian.

\- Inkwizytorko! – Cullen poderwał się znad siedzenia, skłonił głowę.

Nie potrafił opanować nerwowego drżenia głosu i sam siebie przeklinał za to w myślach. Na Stwórcę, byłoby łatwiej, gdyby była tylko narzędziem, świecącą ręką i resztą ciała zakutą w łańcuchy, zamkniętą w lochach. Gdyby chociaż była trochę mniej urodziwa, trochę mniej miła, gdyby jej głos nie brzmiał jak trel słowika…

Posłała mu promienny uśmiech, i sam ten uśmiech sprawił, że jego zamarznięte na kość palce zaczęły mrowić.

Dorian obserwował ich spod przymrużonych powiek, wygodnie rozłożony w fotelu.

\- Odchodzisz, czyż nie? – zagadnął. – Czy to znaczy, że wygrałem? Jeśli tylko pogodzisz się ze swoją druzgocącą porażką, poczujesz się znacznie lepiej.

\- Naprawdę? – Cullen powrócił na miejsce i przesunął jeden ze swoich pionków. – Bo wychodzi na to, że właśnie wygrałem. I czuję się świetnie! – rzekł, rozłożywszy się w fotelu z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

Dorian pokręcił nosem z niesmakiem.

\- Tylko nie zachłyśnij się swoim zwycięstwem, bo będziesz nie do życia… - wymamrotał, wstając i odchodząc, w drodze skinąwszy głową Inkwizytorce.

Morenn podeszła bliżej, wstąpiła na kamienny placyk pośrodku zagajnika, w naturalnym odruchu splotła dłonie na kości krzyżowej. Cień kamiennego daszku ponad ich głowami położył się łagodnie na jej wytatuowanym czole i skrył zadarty, piegowaty nosek, ale oczy nawet w półmroku jarzyły się lazurowym błękitem.

Jak miał jej wyznać prawdę? Jakby śmiał zetrzeć ten piękny uśmiech z ust, przywołać zmarszczki na doskonale gładkie czoło?

\- Powinienem wracać do swoich obowiązków – powiedział. Wtem przez twarz Morenn przemknął jakiś cień rozczarowania, bezradności. Nie potrafił go znieść, więc zaraz dodał – chyba, że masz ochotę na partię szachów, Pani?

Kąciki ust Dalijki zaraz poderwały się w górę. Wesołym krokiem zbliżyła się do stolika i zasiadła w szerokim, wyłożonym poduszkami fotelu, splatając nogi jak dziecko. Doprawdy, Andrasta nie miała nad nim litości – Morenn była piękna jak wiosenna jutrzenka, drobna i delikatna, jasna, pełna dziecięcej dociekliwości. Cullen wiedział, że to tylko pozory, że w istocie nosiła na swoich barkach największy ciężar, który skrywała przed wspólnikami sprawniej, niż ktokolwiek inny. W pierwszy dzień po przybyciu do twierdzy spytała go, czy „Inkwizytorka Lavellan” nie brzmi dziwnie, wyraziła nadzieję, że będzie dobrym liderem. A on bardzo wyraźnie widział konsternację i strach ukryty w jej dużych, ufnych oczach. Miał nadzieję, że pocieszył ją wówczas wystarczająco, że zawierzyła jego słowom, uwierzyła, że nie jest z tym wszystkim sama…

Kiedy on przygotowywał planszę, ona bawiła się złotym kolczykiem zaczepionym na czubku spiczastego ucha i obserwowała uważnie jego dłonie.

\- Kiedy nauczyłeś się grać? – zagadnęła. – Ja dopiero w Inkwizycji… Tutaj ludzie grają albo w szachy, albo w karty. My dla rozrywki ganialiśmy za wiwernami.

Komendant zaśmiał się cicho, przesuwając planszę w stronę Inkwizytorki.

\- Zwykłem grać w szachy z moją siostrą. Była mistrzynią, wygrywała za każdym razem, potem szczerzyła się i przez długi czas nie dawała mi żyć. Trenowaliśmy z bratem całymi tygodniami, żeby ją pokonać. Jej mina, kiedy wygrałem po raz pierwszy… - Pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się do wspomnień.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz rodzeństwo – odparła, rozwierając szerzej powieki.

Cullen dostrzegł szczere zaciekawienie w jej oczach, więc kontynuował, oddając Inkwizytorce pierwszy ruch.

\- Dwie siostry i brata. Po spustoszeniu w Fereldenie przenieśli się w trójkę na Południowe Kresy. Nie utrzymuję z nimi takiego kontaktu, jakbym chciał… - Skrzywił się nieco, sięgając po wypatrzony pionek. – Choć Mia, moja bliźniaczka, nic sobie z tego nie robi. Średnio co miesiąc wysyła mi kilkustronicowe listy. Zawsze wiedziała, gdzie mnie znaleźć, choć nigdy nie informowałem jej o moich przeniesieniach. Myślę, że mogłybyście się dogadać, Pani.

Inkwizytorka uniosła brew w zapytaniu, kącik jej ust drgnął.

\- To znaczy… - duknął, rumieniąc się. – Mia świetnie włada podwójnym ostrzem. Nie miałem na myśli natarczywości, rzecz jasna.

\- Rzecz jasna – odparła ze śmiechem. Kiedy się śmiała, śmiała się całą twarzą, śmiały się jej oczy, jej policzki, jej pełne, blade usta. – Tęsknisz za nimi?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Pani. – Pochylił się w jej stronę, podparł łokcie o kolana. – Moja najmłodsza siostra, Rosie, niedawno wyszła za mąż. Na Stwórcę, mógłbym przysiąc, że dopiero co uczyłem ją chodzić…

\- Czas szybko leci, kiedy świat trawi wojna – przyznała.

\- Obiecałem, że poprowadzę ją do ołtarza. Ale źle się wtedy działo w Kirkwall, nie mogłem opuścić posterunku.

Morenn zmarszczyła brwi w wyrazie troski. Przechyliła się przez stół i ostrożnie sięgnęła swoją drobną, ciepłą dłonią do jego dłoni – dużej, pobliźnionej i chorobliwie lodowatej. Cullen drgnął nerwowo, spoglądając, jak ściska jego palce i wolno cofa rękę. 

\- Przykro mi – powiedziała.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Pani. – Szybko pokręcił głową, czując, jak płoną mu policzki. – Nie chciałem narzekać. W gruncie rzeczy nie mam na co. Rosie ma wspaniałego, pracowitego męża, który o nią dba.

\- A twój brat?

\- Branson. – Uśmiechnął się. – Chciał iść w moje ślady, ale szybko wybiłem mu to z głowy. Jest Porucznikiem w armii na Zachodnich Kresach, nadzoruje cały garnizon. Ostatnio doczekał się drugiego syna. Branson i Rosie zawsze wiedzieli, jak o siebie zadbać, byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci, bardzo do siebie podobni. Teraz, nawet mając własne rodziny, ciągle są sąsiadami…

Usta Morenn wygięły się w łagodnym uśmiechu.

\- Ty jesteś pewnie podobny do Mii – stwierdziła.

\- Tak mawiali. Choć żadne z nas nie widzi szczególnego podobieństwa. Jak było z tobą, Pani? Wybacz, jeśli to niestosowne… - skrępował się nieco, potarł lodowatą dłonią rozgrzany do czerwoności kark. – Moja wiedza na temat dalijskich obyczajów wciąż pozostawia wiele do życzenia, choć mogę cię zapewnić, że każdego dnia próbuję ją doskonalić.

Inkwizytorka uśmiechnęła się promiennie, przechylając głowę. Pochwyciła pionek w długie palce, zbiła jego figurkę z planszy. Gdy się pochylała nad stolikiem, jej czarne rzęsy rzucały cienie na piegowate policzki, powieki przeciągnięte czarnym mazidełkiem lekko drżały.

\- Doceniam twoje starania. Naprawdę. – Zerknęła na niego spode łba z tajemniczym uśmiechem. – Pytanie o rodzinę nie jest niczym niestosownym. Mamy swoje klany, to prawda, nosimy jedno nazwisko, ale wciąż szanujemy więzy krwi. Mój starszy brat uważa to za przeżytek. – Przewróciła oczami. – Nasi rodzice zmarli, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Wychowywała nas Opiekunka klanu. Loret, mój brat znaczy, jest magiem, czerpie energię z ziemi, specjalizuje się w wiedzy tajemnej i archaicznej. Jest nadętym bubkiem, ale bardzo go kocham. W końcu to moja jedyna rodzina. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie odezwał się do mnie, odkąd wyruszyłam na Konklawe. Od początku był zdania, że to nie miejsce dla Dalijki.

\- Mylił się.

Morenn poderwała głowę znad planszy.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Oczywiście. Jesteś przecież Heroldem Andrasty, Moja Pani.

Inkwizytorka zacisnęła usta, przez moment uparcie wpatrywała mu się prosto w oczy.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Bo ja coraz mniej… A co, jeśli tak naprawdę to nie Andrasta mnie wybrała? Jeśli to dzieło przypadku?

Cullen zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Dorian twierdzi, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak zbiegi okoliczności.

Morenn parsknęła śmiechem, potrząsnęła głową, zarzucając dłuższe pasma włosów wyplątane z upięcia na policzki. Rozbawił ją, i sama ta myśl sprawiła, że żołądek zacisnął mu się w supeł i wywinął koziołka.

Zbił dwa jej pionki jednym ruchem, odstawił je na bok przy planszy.

\- Jeśli zechcesz, w czasie twojej wyprawy do Crestwood mógłbym poprosić Siostrę Lelianę o namierzenie twojego klanu i wybrać się tam z kilkoma moimi ludźmi, by poinformować ich, że wszystko z tobą dobrze. Gdyby tylko twój brat zechciał z nami porozmawiać…

\- Przydałby się tutaj, na miejscu – potwierdziła, unosząc głowę. – On jeden ze wszystkich znanych mi osób byłby w stanie dojść do tego, kim jest Koryfeusz. Myślę, że polubiliby się z Solasem.

Z Solasem. Ta świadomość była jak cios prosto w żołądek. Oczywiście, gdyby brat Morenn miał się dogadać z kimkolwiek z Podniebnej Twierdzy, z całą pewnością byłby to Solas. Podobnie zresztą, jak i ona sama. Nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć elfa tak dobrze, jak drugi elf. 

\- Obawiam się jednak, że Loret nie zareagowałby tak entuzjastycznie na naszą propozycję. Szczególnie, gdyby w obozowisku nagle pojawili się wojskowi. Sam rozumiesz, nie należy do szczególnie towarzyskich i gadatliwych…

\- Rozumiem. – Skinął głową. – Propozycja jest ciągle aktualna. Możemy zacząć małymi krokami. Na początek, dajmy na to, poślemy Klanowi list z informacją, że masz się dobrze.

Morenn uśmiechnęła się ładnie, gryząc paznokieć palca wskazującego. Mógłby przysiąc, że robiła to bez udziału świadomości.

\- Taktyka małych kroków. Twoja ulubiona, Komendancie.

Początkowo nie zrozumiał. Kiedy zrozumienie zaczęło do niego docierać, zrobiło mu się ciepło, zbyt ciepło, choć słońce powoli zachodziło, a zagajnik zaciągał się ciemnozłotym, bladoróżowym światłem, które osiadało na ich twarzach, sylwetkach i dłoniach operujących nad planszą. Temperatura wzrosła o kilka stopni, powietrze zgęstniało.

\- Podoba mi się twój pomysł – dodała. – Jednak sama chciałabym do nich napisać. Porozmawiasz z Lelianą?

\- Oczywiście. Możesz na mnie liczyć, Pani.

\- Proszę, mów mi po imieniu.

\- To będzie ciężkie. Nigdy nie zwracałem się po imieniu do mojego zwierzchnika.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Słucham? – Uniósł głowę.

\- W twoich odpowiedziach na listy, jakie słałam ci do Azylu z naszych misji na Zaziemiu pisałeś „Najdroższa Morenn”. 

Niemożliwe.

Niemożliwe? A może zapomniał się, może na rauszu napisał tak, a później zapomniał poprawić, albo nie zdążył przepisać? Czy to możliwe, że myślał o niej jak o Morenn? Kiedykolwiek pozwolił sobie na takie zapomnienie?

\- To zrozumiałe – dodała zaraz. – Wtedy byłam jeszcze więźniem politycznym. Przed mianowaniem, przed ślubowaniem. Chciałabym więc, żebyś myślał o mnie jak o więźniu.

\- Stawiasz przede mną trudne zadania.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Widzisz? Coraz lepiej ci idzie!

\- Dziękuję za uznanie. I za herbatę.

Zaśmiała się, uroczo, perliście, jej blade, piegowate policzki pokryły się drobnym rumieńcem, sylwetka zadrżała. Rozłożyła się wygodnie w fotelu, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej jak mała dziewczynka. Pasowała do ażurowego oparcia, do kolorowych poduch i złotego światła zachodzącego za szczytami gór słońca. Złoto ładnie komponowało się z zielenią jej tatuaży.

\- Widziałam cię poprzedniej nocy. Wiesz co? Gdybym miała umierać, chciałabym, żebyś był wtedy obok.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – przeraził się. – Wierz mi, kiedy przyjdzie ci umierać, my wszyscy już dawno będziemy martwi…

\- Poza Kasandrą. Kasandra jest nie do zdarcia.

Zaśmiał się, kiwnąwszy głową.

\- Cóż, masz świętą rację.

Usta Inkwizytorki rozciągnęły się w słodkim, delikatnym uśmiechu. Jej oczy jarzyły się w gęstym, złotawym półmroku zagajnika, światło zachodzącego słońca przemycone między prętami kratownicy rzucało blaski na jej wytatuowane czoło.

\- Herbata ci smakowała? – zagadnęła, namyślając się nad kolejnym ruchem. – Wybacz mój mały przekręt. To nie było nic groźnego, wierz mi. Chciałam tylko, żebyś się w końcu wyspał.

\- Herbata w istocie była smaczna. Jednak o mały włos nie zostałem pierwszym Komendantem, który utopił się we własnej wannie.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Morenn. Rozchyliła szerzej usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, po chwili jednak zacisnęła je w całkowitej konsternacji. Ostatecznie wydusiła z siebie krótkie:

\- _Fasta vass… _przepraszam.

Komendant zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, Pani. Mam taki nawyk, że nie sypiam zbyt mocno. Obudziłbym się w porę.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinnam była… Cholera! Zawsze tak jest. – Objęła kolana ramionami, przyciskając je mocno do klatki piersiowej, w skrępowaniu wbiła wzrok w ziemię. – Mam dobre intencje, tylko złe środki. Brat wyrzucał mi to całe życie. Przepraszam, Cullen, już nigdy więcej nie podam ci niczego bez twojej zgody.

\- Nie obrażę się, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś podasz mi tę herbatę. Nawet bez mojej zgody. – Posłał jej łagodny uśmiech. – Mam słabość do słodyczy.

Uśmiechnęła się blado, jej uszy uniosły się nieznacznie w górę, czubki zadrżały między puklami włosów wyplątanych z upięcia. Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

\- Jesteś bardzo miły. To dlatego, że jestem Inkwizytorką?

\- Nie robiłoby mi różnicy, że jesteś Inkwizytorką, Pani, gdybyś nie była dobrą osobą.

\- Staram się – przyznała, sięgając po pionek. – Bardzo mi na was wszystkich zależy. Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina.

\- W pewnym sensie jesteśmy wszyscy rodziną. – Pochylił się nad planszą, zaczął planować kolejny ruch. Morenn nie była doskonałym strategiem, ale wykorzystywała szanse i nie przeoczała żadnych celowych błędów, które przeciwnik powinien był zignorować. Grała pewnie, stanowczo. I trochę zbyt bez namysłu. Tylko dzięki temu wciąż miał nad nią przewagę. – Łączy nas wspólny cel, do którego dążymy razem, nawet pomimo różnic zdań i rozbieżności charakterów. W Azylu nie było łatwo, bo nie mieliśmy naocznej świadomości zagrożenia, jakiemu wychodzimy naprzeciw… A teraz wszystkie zatargi poszły w niepamięć. W tym miejscu stanie nasz dom, Pani – rzekł, unosząc głowę, by spotkać się z jej czujnym spojrzeniem. – Tutaj budujemy naszą przyszłość. Jeśli te mury przetrwają Koryfeusza, nasz dom stanie się potęgą, której nie pokonają żadna nietolerancja, rasizm czy różnica zdań. Właśnie dlatego, moim zdaniem, w pewnym sensie jesteśmy rodziną…

Morenn pokiwała głową z powagą.

\- Albo razem zginiemy, albo przetrwamy i zbudujemy potęgę. Jak najwspanialsze rody. To szlachetne, szczególnie, że mamy tu najróżniejszych wyrzutków, którzy akurat bardzo potrzebują coś znaczyć.

Cullen przytaknął, wykonując kolejny ruch.

\- Nie jesteś wyrzutkiem, Pani. Jestem pewien, że klan bardzo się o ciebie martwi.

\- Co myślisz o Dalijczykach?

Komendant uniósł brwi w zapytaniu.

\- Słucham?

\- Zapytam inaczej. – Morenn sięgnęła po jedną z poduch i ułożyła ją na kolanach, obejmując ciasno ramionami. – Mieliście w domu elfich niewolników? Leliana mówiła, że chociaż nie miałeś herbu z urodzenia, wasza rodzina nigdy nie należała do najbiedniejszych, mieliście farmę, zatrudnialiście ludzi, musiało w tym wszystkim być miejsce na służbę…

Cullen zastanowił się przez moment, opuszczając plecy na oparcie fotela. Półmrok kładł się cieniem na jego bladej twarzy.

\- Nasz stajenny był elfem. Jednak ojciec nie wykupił go jako niewolnika, a przyjął do uczciwej pracy, z uczciwą pensją i prawami przysługującymi każdemu człowiekowi, który u nas pracował. Długi czas odmawiał zamieszkania w domu, razem z resztą służby i nigdy nie usiadł z nami do posiłku, ale niczego nigdy mu nie brakowało. Nie mieliśmy żadnych niewolników, Pani. – Komendant pokręcił głową. – Nie dlatego, że nie byłoby nas na nich stać, a dlatego, że matka miała żelazne zasady, z którymi nie dało się dyskutować. Dzięki niej każdy z nas umiał sprzątać, prać i gotować, potrafiliśmy wyrabiać ciasto, karmić kury, naprawiać dach i palić w piecu. Matka była zdania, że kiedy ktoś to robi za ciebie, to albo jesteś ułomny, albo schorowany. Zawsze lepiej było być zmęczonym.

Morenn zaśmiała się cicho, kiwając głową.

\- Twoja matka była bardzo mądrą kobietą, Cullen.

\- Tak. Była. – Uśmiechnął się, unosząc głowę znad planszy.

\- Powiedz mi o niej coś jeszcze.

\- Uczyła nas szacunku. Nie tylko dla ludzi, ale i dla zwierząt, dla roślin. Inne dzieci dokuczały kotom, które kręciły się po wsi, a dla nas to było nie do pomyślenia, skrzywdzić jedną z istot, którym codziennie wieczorem wynosiliśmy mleko na ganek. Matka właśnie taka była. Dobra dla wszystkich, troskliwa, wrażliwa na krzywdę. Ojciec zakochał się w tej dobroci i chciał, żebyśmy byli tacy, jak ona. Uczył nas jednak, jak odróżniać dobroć od naiwności i jak mądrze oceniać drugą osobę.

\- Udało mu się? – zagadnęła, unosząc kąciki ust. Słuchała go ze szczerym zaciekawieniem; zapomniała już o szachach, rozłożona wygodnie w krześle.

\- Po części pewnie tak. Mogę oceniać tylko na podstawie decyzji podejmowanych przez moje rodzeństwo, bo nie jestem w stanie obiektywnie ocenić własnych decyzji. Nigdy nie jest tak, żeby nie mogło być lepiej. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Cóż, mógłbym kwestionować decyzje Mii. Jak to określiłaś? Ma dobre intencje, ale złe środki.

Morenn zaśmiała się łagodnie, sięgając po pionek. Zbiła jego fortyfikację, odsłoniła królową.

\- To znaczy? – zagadnęła.

\- Troszczy się o wszystkich swoich bliskich i dalszych, tych pokrzywdzonych przez los. Szpiegując, podpuszczając i manipulując ich otoczeniem.

Inkwizytorka uniosła brwi w zapytaniu.

\- Jest trochę jak Sera – wyjaśnił. – Tylko mniej… radykalna.

Morenn parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Twoja siostra jak Sera? Nie uwierzę, póki nie zobaczę!

\- Lepiej, żebyś nie widziała. Ledwo cię pozna, będzie wiedzieć o tobie wszystko. Działa szybciej niż nasz amatorski wywiad w osobie Doriana na spółkę z Varriciem. O Lelianie nie wspomnę; pewnie połowę informacji ma właśnie od niej.

Inkwizytorka zachichotała, kiwając się w fotelu jak zaciekawiona opowieścią dziewczynka.

\- Mówiłeś coś o pokrzywdzonych przez los…

\- Mia szczególnie upatrzyła sobie hołotę. Tę zabiedzoną, zeżartą przez chorobę i głód. Żebraków, ubogich rolników, byłe prostytutki, miejskie getta. Robi przekręty i manipuluje władzami miast, wyciągających tych ludzi i nieludzi z dna. Działa, głównie pozyskując dowody na nieprawość i wstydliwe sekrety możnych.

\- To szlachetne – przyznała Morenn.

\- I głupie jednocześnie. Nigdy nie może mieć pewności, z jakim przeciwnikiem staje w szranki. Raz już trafiła na leczenie do Redcliffe, i to tylko dzięki znajomościom. Ktoś ją tak poobijał, że przez rok nie potrafiła stanąć na nogi.

\- Mia nie założyła rodziny?

Cullen pokręcił głową, planując kolejny ruch.

\- Nie potrzebuje jej. Wszędzie jej pełno, nie potrafi osiąść w jednym miejscu. Poza tym, nie interesuje się szczególnie mężczyznami.

\- Z tego, co wiem, Fereldeńczycy nie są zbyt otwarci na takie… jak wy to mówicie, „dewiacje”?

Komendant uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ujmując pionek w palce.

\- Spróbowałabyś jej to przetłumaczyć, Pani. Mia nie przyjmuje do siebie żadnej krytyki.

\- Dla nas, Dalijczyków, to coś zupełnie naturalnego. Z tego, co wiem, w Orlais i Antivie również nie robi się z tego problemu. Ale Ferelden jest bardziej… tradycyjny. Twoja rodzina wiedziała o jej odmienności?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja i Mia zawsze byliśmy uparcie niezależni i samodzielni. Rodzice nie drżeli nad nami szczególnie, bo potrafiliśmy o siebie zadbać. Nadzieje na mnie pogrzebali w momencie, gdy wstąpiłem do Zakonu Templariuszy, natomiast Mia już we wczesnych latach chodziła własnymi ścieżkami i dawała rodzicom odczuć, że nie jest taka, jak oni, że nigdy taka nie będzie. Dlatego informację o jej upodobaniach przyjęli ze spokojem. Myślę zresztą, że i tak nie robiliby z tego problemu. Szacunek zawsze był dla nich priorytetem.

Morenn pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.

\- Jaka była twoja rodzina, Pani?

\- Moi rodzice byli magami i uczonymi, tak samo, jak mój brat. We mnie, niestety, nie ma ani krztyny magii. – Wzruszyła ramionami ze smutkiem. – Dawno temu, kiedy byłam jeszcze dzieckiem, do naszego klanu dołączył wędrowiec z południa, Dalijczyk, który stracił swój klan w czasie wojny. Kiedy myślałam, że nie ma już dla mnie nadziei i jedyne, co mogę robić w przyszłości, to urodzić dzieci i modlić się, żeby odziedziczyły magię płynącą w żyłach moich krewnych, nagle okazało się, że całkiem dobrze radzę sobie z bronią. Ten Południowiec odkrył mój talent, uczył mnie zwinności i szermierki, rozwijał sprawność. Zostałam jego uczennicą, a on moim nauczycielem. Odszedł, kiedy uznał, że umiem już wszystko. Całą resztę musiałam zrobić sama.

\- Resztę? – zainteresował się, docierając pionkiem do jej króla.

Morenn uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Samodoskonalenie. Opanowanie, silna wola, takie sprawy…

\- Byliście ze sobą blisko, prawda?

Inkwizytorka kiwnęła głową.

\- Elfy zakochują się tylko raz w życiu. To nie była miłość, ale… nie był mi obojętny. – Zasłoniła króla gońcem, zbijając jego pionek. – Nie płakałam, kiedy odchodził. Byłam wściekła. Wtedy często bywałam wściekła, wiesz? Na tym polegało całe to samodoskonalenie. Musiałam włożyć naprawdę wiele wysiłku w to, żeby nie zaprzepaścić wszystkich swoich dotychczasowych osiągnięć. I udało mi się. Z mniejszą lub większą pomocą brata. A raczej z jego „konstruktywną krytyką”. – Przewróciła oczami.

\- Ty i twój brat… to trudna miłość, prawda?

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Tak. Sama nie określiłabym tego lepiej.

\- Nie oceniaj się zbyt surowo, Pani. Wszyscy tutaj naprawdę cię podziwiają.

\- A ty?

Cullen uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. Poczuł, jak powietrze gęstnieje, jak płaszcz ciąży mu na ramionach.

\- Ja także.

\- Naprawdę? Nie uważasz, że jestem dziecinna?

\- Dziecinna? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, Pani? – Potrząsnął głową. – Żadna osoba na twoim miejscu nie zniosłaby tak dzielnie brzemienia, które musisz nosić na swoich barkach.

Smutny uśmiech rozciągnął usta Inkwizytorki.

\- Robię tylko to, co akurat przyjdzie mi do głowy, żeby przetrwać. Przyjmuje na siebie wszystkie ciosy. To żadna odwaga. Nie jestem dzielna. Próbuję tylko przeżyć.

Komendant pochylił się – tym razem to on sięgnął do jej dłoni, delikatnie uścisnął drobne, szczupłe palce.

\- Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, Pani, jestem – rzekł pewnie. – Dla ciebie. Możesz na mnie liczyć.

_Nie możesz na mnie liczyć_, zaśpiewała Pustka w jego głowie, _sam sobie nie ufam. _

Świadomość uderzyła w niego w momencie, w którym Morenn uśmiechnęła się promiennie, ściskając jego palce. Powinien był jej powiedzieć, miał szansę, a zamiast tego złożył tylko kolejną obietnicę bez pokrycia.

Przeklął sam siebie w myślach. Emocja musiała odmalować się na jego twarzy, bo Inkwizytorka spochmurniała, zmartwiła się.

\- Coś się stało? – spytała.

\- Nie. Po prostu martwię się o ciebie – skłamał gładko, odkrywszy, że kłamanie przychodzi mu z coraz większą łatwością.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że nadejdzie świt?

Namyślił się chwilę, odchyliwszy się na oparciu fotela. Ciepło jej drobnych palców wciąż pulsowało na jego dłoni, miał wrażenie, że pod opuszkami czuje jej delikatną, aksamitną skórę, twarde paznokcie łagodnie wbite w nadgarstek.

\- Musimy w coś wierzyć, Pani – rzekł. – Poza Stwórcą i Mythal, musimy wierzyć w coś więcej. To nie jest łatwe i byłbym kłamcą, gdybym powiedział, że twardo trwam w tej wierze, że się nie waham. Jednak gdyby nie ona, byłbym teraz krwawym potworem hodowanym na czerwonej skale. A jednak jestem tu. Dzięki nadziei. Inkwizycja to dzieło jednej wielkiej nadziei. Tylko ostatni głupiec dołączyłby do niej, nie wierząc, że może nam się udać. 

\- Wierzysz w to, że możemy być jeszcze szczęśliwi? – zapytała, wciśnięta w kolorowe poduchy i ażurowe ramy, z jasnymi puklami włosów muskającymi policzki z każdym delikatnym podmuchem wiatru. Jej elfie oczy, choć czasem straszne, w tej jednej chwili wyglądały jak oszlifowane kryształy.

\- Nie wiem, moja Pani – odparł. – Ale chcę wierzyć w to, że po drodze wiele dobrego może nas spotkać.

\- Co ty chciałbyś robić, kiedy ten koszmar dobiegnie końca?

\- Chciałbym mieć psa.

Jej wargi rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Parsknęła, widząc powagę na jego twarzy.

\- Ty nie żartujesz – odkryła z niemałym zdziwieniem. – Naprawdę, tylko tyle?

\- Dobre i to na początek.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie, Komendancie. Spodziewałam się po tobie abstrakcyjnych idei pokoju i wolności.

\- Ta wersja jest przeznaczona dla moich żołnierzy. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, znów docierając do białego króla na planszy. – Ciężko mi wierzyć w to, że kiedyś odnajdę w życiu spokój, założę rodzinę, wyniosę się w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce i będę uprawiał ziemię. W tym momencie to brzmi abstrakcyjnie i nie warto polegać na takiej idei, bo nie będzie dawała wsparcia w trudnych chwilach. Ale myśl o przygarnięciu psa, o zjedzeniu cytrynowych ciastek na obiad, o zdjęciu z siebie zbroi po ciężkim dniu na placu treningowym… - Uniósł kącik ust w małym uśmiechu. – To realne plany i realne nadzieje. Są prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Małymi krokami można po nich dotrzeć do czegoś, co teraz zdaje się niemożliwe.

Inkwizytorka pokiwała głową z powagą.

\- Czuję na sobie presję. Wiem, że jeśli ucieknę, świat zostanie zgnieciony przez Koryfeusza i tym sposobem mogę zyskać tylko parę spokojnych dni. Jednak jeśli zostanę i jakimś cudem uda nam się zapobiec kataklizmowi… Tylko to trzyma mnie teraz przy zdrowych zmysłach – przyznała. – Przepraszam za moje narzekania. Nie chciałam ci popsuć miłego wieczoru.

Cullen stanowczo pokręcił głową.

\- Był miły tylko dzięki tobie, Pani – odparł.

\- I chyba sprzyja ci dzisiaj szczęście. – Zerknęła na planszę. – Szach mat. Mam związane ręce.

Zaśmiał się cicho, sięgając po kamienne pudełko na pionki i planszę.

\- Istotnie, szczęście mi sprzyja – przyznał. – Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas, Wasza Czcigodność.

\- Powinniśmy to powtórzyć.

\- Powiedziałaś to… - palnął z głupim uśmiechem, po chwili jakby się opamiętał, zgarnął pionki do pudełka, złożył planszę. – Z wielką chęcią.

Inkwizytorka wróciła do tawerny, gdzie czekał na nią rozweselony, hałaśliwy tłum przyjaciół i popleczników, Cullen natomiast po cichu przemknął do swojego gabinetu. Miał nadzieję skupić się na wnioskach, oświadczeniach i pisemnych prośbach, jednak los chciał inaczej, bo już w kilka chwil później do gabinetu zwaliła się cała horda poruczników i żołnierzy, którzy przyczaili go, gdy się przekradał. Do późnej nocy czytał ich raporty i dyskutował na temat misji pokojowych w Orlais.

Tej nocy koszmary były wyjątkowo uciążliwe. W snach widział Morenn – nagą, pokrytą wymyślnymi, jarzącymi się na czerwono tatuażami i Południowca bez twarzy, który bezprawnie dotykał jej delikatnego ciała swoimi zakrwawionymi, splugawionymi przez Pustkę dłońmi.

Morenn śmiała się do niego – początkowo dźwięcznie i z wdziękiem, tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła, jednak z czasem śmiech przechodził w szyderczy chichot, który stawiał mu wszystkie włosy na karku dęba. Odepchnęła od siebie Południowca i podeszła do niego, a on nie potrafił się ruszyć, bo wszystkie jego mięśnie były całkiem bezwładne.

W ciemności swojej ciasnej komnaty widział kawałek nieba przez dziurę w suficie i jej czarne, bezdenne oczy, które lustrowały go złowieszczym spojrzeniem. Siadła mu okrakiem na biodrach, przycisnęła do łóżka i pochyliła się nisko, muskając piersiami drżącą z wysiłku klatkę piersiową.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy – rzekła głosem, który dochodził z wnętrza Pustki, z najgłębszych czeluści piekła. – Zdesperowany, brudny, żałosny mężczyzna. Słyszałeś o ludziach, którzy umierali we śnie?

Nie odpowiedział, bo demon pożądania zacisnął mu szpony na gardle – spomiędzy jego ust wydostał się tylko cienki jęk i charkot. Dusił się, nie był zdolny zaczerpnąć powietrza, a gdy zacisnął mocno powieki i otworzył je na powrót, odkrył, że to nie demon go dusi, a niebieskie kryształy lyrium, które przebijały się boleśnie przez skórę szyi i fosforyzowały błękitną poświatą w ciemności komnaty.

Krew podeszła mu do gardła. Zdołał poruszyć rękoma – szarpnął nimi, by odkryć, że kryształy przebijają się przez przedramiona, ranią cienką skórę, płyną pod nią wolno, wchodząc między żyły.

\- Tak mało ci trzeba – rzekła postać skryta w mroku. – Jeden łyk uwolni cię od całego cierpienia. Pamiętasz siłę, jaką dysponowałeś przed laty? Ta siła byłaby zdolna ochronić ją przez Koryfeuszem.

\- Kłamstwo! – warknął, zaciskając palce na krwawiących obficie przedramionach.

\- Ona zginie. Zginie przez twoją zachciankę. Jeden łyk dzieli cię od uratowania świata, ale świat runie, bo uparłeś się, żeby walczyć ze swoją naturą.

\- Lyrium nie jest moją naturą! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – zawył żałośnie, próbując wyrwać kryształy lyrium z szyi.

Potwór wyszedł z cienia. Cullen – w ciemności – zobaczył samego siebie, z jarzącymi się potwornie bursztynowymi oczami i wargami pobielałymi od kwasu lyrium. Tak wyglądał przed laty, w szale, w Kręgu Kirkwall, gdy spalił zaproszenie na ślub od Rosie w kominku, gdy Komtur Meredith kazała mu zabijać magów. Inaczej, niż Templariusze, którym wydzielano dawki - jak każdy Dowódca dysponujący nieograniczonym dostępem do lyrium, pragnący władzy, siły i potęgi.

Tęsknił za spokojem, którym cieszył się jako dziecko. Tęsknił za beztroską i wolnością od bólu. Lyrium było wiecznym stresem, nerwami i niepoczytalnością, a odwyk był niekończącym się cierpieniem. Ale tylko na odwyku mógł odpowiadać za to, co robi i za to, co mówi. Morenn nie zaufałaby potworowi, który stał przed nim i patrzył, jak walczy o życie jak dżdżownica wrzucona do kałuży.

Ale wystarczyło tylko parę kropel… Gdyby sam wydzielał sobie małe porcje, kropelka po kropelce, gdyby nigdy nie przekroczył dziennej dawki… Panował nad sobą przecież, potrafiłby się powstrzymać przed przedawkowaniem.

Potwór uśmiechnął się do niego z politowaniem.

Obudził się o poranku, bez krzyku, ale nerwowy i mokry od potu. Chwilę jeszcze leżał na plecach, dysząc ciężko jak po walce, później dźwignął się z miejsca, podszedł do okna i wypluł krew nagromadzoną w ustach przez noc. Mył się długo, próbując zetrzeć z siebie cały poniżający strach i poczucie beznadziei.

Przynajmniej przespał tę parę godzin – choć był piekielnie zmęczony, czuł, że jego organizm ma się trochę lepiej, wraca do formy po ataku.

Wygładził włosy pomadą, ubrał czyste spodnie, wypastowane buty, pozapinał wszystkie paski i naciągnął śnieżnobiałą koszulę na tors, a na nią wzuł krótką, skórzaną kamizelkę. Nie zamierzał zakładać zbroi – nie dziś. Dzisiaj był tylko urzędnikiem. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu na podbudowanie placu ćwiczebnego i zebranie wszystkich rekrutów, nie musieli się spieszyć, szczególnie zważywszy na to, że nie zdążył i nie nadążał z pracą papierkową, której ambasadorka wymagała do wydania zezwolenia na udostępnienie placu głównego Podniebnej Twierdzy wojsku.

Zszedłszy na dół, od razu dostrzegł futro rozwieszone równo na oparciu jego fotela. Z daleka zauważył już różnicę, jednak gdy podszedł bliżej, w nozdrza uderzył go delikatny zapach mydła i proszku, którym czyszczono skóry przemieszany z aromatem ziół do wyciągania wilgoci ze zwierzęcych futer. Płaszcz był jak nowy, wyczyszczony na błysk, uczesany i natarty środkiem konserwującym. Prezentował się nienagannie.

Cullen odnalazł mały liścik wsunięty w kieszeń.

_W serdecznych podziękowaniach za ratunek w czasie szturmu na Azyl. Ambasador J.M._

Ratunek? Komendant spróbował przypomnieć sobie więcej z tamtej nocy, jednak nic konkretnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Rzeczywiście, gdy uciekali, obszedł wszystkie pokoje na niespalonych segmentach – przyrzekał to na Stwórcę najpierw przed Komtur Meredith, a potem przed założycielką Inkwizycji, Kasandrą – że w sytuacji kryzysowej zawsze będzie szedł ostatni, nie zostawiwszy za sobą żadnego żyjącego podkomendnego ani cywila. Ta złota zasada była wpisana w jego obowiązki, odkąd z podrzędnego templariusza awansował na Kapitana-Dowódcę. Podczas takiego obchodu, żegnając się z murami Azylu, zaszedł też do gabinetu Józefiny – w popłochu zbierała dokumenty i przetrzepywała szuflady biurka. Odciągnął ją od niego w momencie, w którym sufit runął, przygniatając meble i część wysokich szaf. W nerwach bredziła coś później o dokumentacji floty, ale gdy dotarli do pierwszego obozu, zapomniała o wszystkim, podziękowała mu grzecznie, przeprosiła i życzyła miłej nocy.

Z tamtej nocy nie zapamiętał niemal nic poza zmarzniętym, zakrwawionym ciałem Morenn, które wyniósł w ramionach ze śnieżnej zawiei.

Uniósł futro i z cichym westchnieniem zawiesił sobie na ramionach, ciesząc się przyjemnym, świeżym zapachem i ciepłem, jakie go otuliły. Siadł za biurkiem i sięgnął po książkę o dalijskiej kulturze akurat w momencie, w którym Dagna wpadła do jego gabinetu. Ledwo zdołał ukryć książkę, przygniatając ją ciężko przedramionami do blatu biurka.

\- Panie Komendancie! – Dagna wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu, wchodząc do środka. Jak na kransoludkę, poruszała się całkiem lekko i nieociążale, pasja buzowała w jej żyłach jak alkohol, dodając energii i powabu. – Jak dobrze pan dziś wygląda! Cóż, w tych stronach o każdym mężczyźnie z kompletnym uzębieniem można powiedzieć, że wygląda dobrze, ale Pan Komendant już przeszedł samego siebie!

\- Dagna… - mruknął Cullen podejrzliwie. – Zaczynam się martwić…

\- Nie, nie, proszę się nie martwić, złość piękności szkodzi! – kransoludka zachichotała jak podlotek. – Przychodzę tylko z jednym, malutkim pytaniem. I proszę nie krzyczeć! Niech pan nie krzyczy. Krąży plotka, że robi się naprawdę strasznie, jak Pan Komendant zaczyna krzyczeć…

\- Przejdź do sedna.

\- Chciałam zapytać o pana prywatny budżet majątkowy.

Cullen uniósł brwi, rozprostowując palce na blacie biurka. Przez moment nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą bym podejrzewał o zainteresowanie moim statusem majątkowym, Dagna – przyznał, westchnąwszy.

\- Istotnie, wiele dam – i nie tylko dam - z Podniebnej Twierdzy jest pewnie zainteresowanych pana majątkiem, jednak mnie chodzi szczególnie o prywatny budżet, który wpisał pan w oświadczeniu podczas rekrutacji. – Dagna wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Ten majątek rozdysponowany na wojsko…

\- Jest już dawno przeliczony na premie i nagrody dla moich chłopców – uciął. – Jest wiele źródeł finansowania Inkwizycji. Powiedz po prostu, w czym rzecz.

\- Jeśli Pan Komendant się nie zgodzi, to nikt. – Krasnoludka nieco posmutniała, dreptając przez całą długość gabinetu aż do jego biurka. Przysiadła na wskazanym przez Komendanta krześle. – Chodzi o badania. Twierdza Adamant jest teraz doskonałym siedliskiem samoczynnie mutującego lyrium. Gdyby udało mi się zebrać parę próbek i prześledzić proces… Wie Komendant, do jakich odkryć mogłabym dojść?

\- Nie wiem – odparł. – To niebezpieczne.

\- Dlatego potrzebuję pieniędzy! – odparła z entuzjazmem. – Zorganizujemy sprzęt, zabezpieczenie, odpowiednie kostiumy… Może uda mi się zaciągnąć ludzi!

\- Ludźmi ja się zajmę – odparł Komendant, a widząc iskierki w jej oczach, dodał zaraz – jeśli oczywiście wyrażę na to zgodę. Rozumiem wagę tych badań, Dagna, dlatego wezmę to pod uwagę. Powinnaś jednak bardziej zainteresować się moim prywatnym majątkiem, bo z pieniędzy przeznaczonych na moich żołnierzy na pewno tego nie ufunduję.

Kransoludka zeskoczyła z fotela, w pośpiechu obeszła całe biurko, wspięła się na palce i ucałowała policzek Komendanta, niemal podskakując w miejscu. Cullen roześmiał się, sam będąc zaskoczony swoją reakcją. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Dagny w protekcjonalnym geście.

\- Niczego ci nie obiecuję, ale złóż pisemny wniosek, a na pewno go przemyślę i nie zlekceważę. Jeśli nie zostanie przyjęty w całości, to w części. Twierdza Adamant nie może stać i murszeć, ktoś będzie musiał się nią w końcu zająć, zanim zejdą się tam Czerwoni Templariusze. Dobrze byłoby zrobić z niej użytek, nim każę ją zrównać z ziemią.

\- Pan Komendant jest najlepszy, zawsze to powtarzałam. – Dagna zachichotała, kłaniając się nisko. – Dziękuję!


End file.
